Evangeline
by anisotropic
Summary: Almost nine years after the war, Harry Potter turns up on Severus' doorstep informing him of the daughter Severus conceived with dying war heroine Hermione Granger years ago. (T to be safe, pretty sure its got nothing worth the M rating.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, first ever fanfiction, please don't be too harsh :) Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

Severus sighed as he leaned back into his chair in his quiet little home in Spinner's End. Lunch at the Malfoys had become some what apart of his routine over the summer holidays and he found the regular socialization not in the least bit unpleasant. Good conversation and even better food, what was not to be content about?

In the almost nine years since Potter defeated the Dark Lord his life had fallen into a routine that didn't require endangering his life on a regular basis. He had been surprised to survive the war actually. Even more surprised to see the Malfoy's, especially Lucius, had managed to avoid Azkaban. With the exception of Albus, they really were the only people he would consider friends.

He was on civil terms with most of the Order, with the exception of Black of course, but with the troubles over and most of the Death Eaters dead or imprisoned, there was little reason for the Order to convene. He had managed to avoid having to be in Black's presence for a good seven years now. Lupin however, had returned as the DADA Professor, but they got on well enough these days.

He leaned over to reach for the book sitting on the table beside his chair. A glint of silver caught his eye and instead of the book, he reached for the charm bracelet. It had sat there for...well, since the night of the final battle. It belonged to one Miss Hermione Granger. He had always hoped she would come back for it. Obviously she never did.

They had only been together the one night, but that last year had really matured her, they had worked together often on Order work and he found her company almost pleasant. In the overwhelming emotional high of winning the war against the Dark Lord, they had spent the night together. When he woke up, she was gone and he never saw her again. He briefly entertained the idea of persuing her, but considering she apparently couldn't get out of there fast enough, and she never returned for her bracelet, he doubted he would be successful. He assumed she regretted that night.

Tossing the charm bracelet aside he headed into the kitchen to pour himself a whiskey. He had only just flopped into his chair when a knock sounded at his door. Growling to himself he moved to answer it, finding Potter standing on his doorstep shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably. Summoning his most impressive scowl, he stared the younger man down.

"Potter."

"Professor," he replied, nodding in greeting. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something, it's important."

His scowl became a full blown glare. "Someone had better be dying."

He did not appreciate the intrusion and was inwardly pleased when he caught Potter's visible wince. Severus stood aside and let Potter enter, leading him into the living room and transfiguring a chair for him to sit on. He never really had visitors and so felt no need to over furnish.

The boy - young man he supposed - was looking rather subdued and Severus hoped he wasn't here to try and talk about his mother again. Severus had told him everything he was willing to tell him years ago.

"Whiskey?"

Potter nodded his response and Severus returned with a glass. A long and intense stare followed as Potter tried to gather his words.

"Hermione is dying," he finally managed.

Though his countenance remained blank, he instantly regretted his earlier words. He didn't love the girl, but he did care enough to feel something over her loss.

"You want me to look into it?" He asked.

"No, there isn't anything you can do, it's terminal. Even the Wizarding world doesn't have a cure for this."

"Then why are you here Potter?"

Severus glared at him, watching as he leaned over and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He flipped it open and held it out to him, revealing a muggle photo of Potter, Granger and a little girl held between them, from the background they looked to be in an amusement park. The girl was smiling, her long chestnut curls disappearing with the edge of the photo. She was small, pale, couldn't have been much older than six or seven. Her eyes were dark, it was almost impossible to distinguish iris from pupil, but they shone with mirth as she smiled into the camera. Severus shifted to hand it back to him.

"This hardly answers my question, or makes up for your impertinence." Why in Merlin's name would he want to see some loving photo of the boy who lived and his side kick playing happy families? "I could not care any less about your little family, my debt was repaid in full if you will recall. I protected you, you survived the Dark Lord. I will not play protector or whatever it is you want for your spawn."

"Not my spawn Professor. Yours. Her name is Evangeline and she is the result of yours and 'Mione's...one night."

Severus snatched the wallet back, taking a closer look at the photo again. The eyes, of course, a dead give away. His years of complacence had apparently dulled his observation skills. Rage boiled within him as it sunk in.

"I have a daughter and no one thought to tell me?"

His voice was deadly quiet and Harry would have preferred he yelled and raged at him.

"Hermione was always so sure you wouldn't want to know, that you were finally free of your responsibilities and she didn't want to burden you with another. A child's a life time commitment."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Like I said, 'Mione's dying. I'm Eve's Godfather and she's been living with me and Sirius since 'Mione was admitted to hospital. But we're going to be sent on assignment out of the country and there isn't going to be anyone who can take care of her. I was hoping you could."

He quirks a brow at him. "You want me to take in a child you have all conspired to keep from me? A child I didn't even know existed until a few moments ago? What of the Weasley's? Could they not take her?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione has been on the out with Molly, Ginny and Ron pretty much since they found out she was pregnant. Bill can't take her, he's out of the country too. George and Fred are busy with the shop and George is getting married soon so he has that as well. 'Dora and Remus have just had another baby so they're constantly knackered and I don't want to add to their stress. Luna is her Godmother, but she is also out of the country on some creature hunt or something. I suppose I could try and convince Fred to take her, he most likely would, it's just he's so busy and you're on holiday... It would only be for a few weeks until I got back. I guess I could always ask Xenophelius, but I just thought you might want to know about your daughter. She's about to lose her mum, I was hoping she could at least gain a father."

"You were hoping so much that you saved me for a last resort?"

Harry finished his drink and stood. He had covered all his bases was all, making sure Snape had no other option. If he realised there was no one else, Harry he might be more open to the idea of taking her in.s

"All right Professor, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll find someone. But just so you know, we didn't all conspire to keep her from you. We just respected Hermione's wishes. Luna and I were the only one's who knew who her father was from the start, but we couldn't go against what Hermione was asking of us. Oh, and I told Sirius today before coming here."

He moved to leave, but paused in his step when Severus spoke.

"Sit Potter, we are not done."

His tone was commanding and years of ingrained obedience to it had him dropping into his seat immediately.

"Does Evangeline know who her father is?"

He shook his head in response. "Hermione has always been evasive whenever Eve brought it up and eventually she just stopped asking."

"She would be...eight now?" He asked, looking down at the photo again.

He nodded. "February seventh."

She was a pretty girl, inherited her mothers delicate features, but his eyes and pale skin. No doubt she burned easily. He wondered if he inherited her mothers love of books and her extraordinary intelligence, or his own. How much of a genius would she be if she had both of her parents intellects?

"You're named as her father on the birth certificate you know, so you have rights if you want to claim them."

"How would the girl take to being dumped with a stranger like this?"

"Well, I don't leave until tomorrow, maybe you could come to Grimmauld and have dinner with us, it would be a start. Only if you decide to take her though. I don't want to tell her who you are if you have no intention of doing so."

Severus considered it. A daughter. A child, his own flesh and blood. He had never even thought of having children before, not since he was a teenager with fantasies of a life and future with Lily. Again he gazed at the photo, trying to deduce her character from it. The smile appeared happy and carefree, no trace of falseness about it.

"That picture was taken on her sixth birthday," Harry told him.

Severus handed it back. "How many weeks are you expected to be away?"

"Three."

"Very well Potter," he said after a moments silence. "I will take care of her on the provisor that when you return to collect her, should I wish it I may visit her without any opposition from you. Or Black."

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. "By the way, Eve doesn't know 'Mione has no chance of recovery, we aren't sure whether or not to tell her yet. So don't mention it around her."

At the slight raising of the older mans eyebrow Harry felt the need to explain.

"We aren't getting her hopes up either we just-"

"You're keeping her in limbo."

"I guess," he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It's just...how do you tell a kid their mother is dying?"

"Are you asking or is that rhetorical?"

"If you have a suggestion, I'd like to hear it. Otherwise it's rhetorical."

Severus only shook his head. He didn't know how to give news like that to a child.

xXx

When Harry arrived back at Grimmauld, still expecting to hear the shriek of that hideous portrait despite having managed to get rid of it a couple of years ago, he found Sirius in the kitchen having tea and reading the newspaper.

Before Eve moved in with them, Grimmauld had been quite the bachelor pad, women coming and going at irregular hours, boozefests, and a lot of sleep ins as they were usually recovering from hang overs. However, they had adjusted their lifestyle to accomodate the little girl. Sometimes the domesticity was stifling, but Eve needed the stability and routine. Harry had tried the girlfriend thing only once after Ginny. He had thought the female presence would be good for Eve, and it had been good for a little while, the woman cooked brilliantly. None of them were very good in the kitchen and it was good to have regular meals and a frequently stocked kitchen. But the woman had quickly grown irritating. So that had never happened again. If they wanted a night out, they usually took turns and they very rarely brought women back to Grimmauld.

"Where's Eve?" He asked, taking a seat opposite him.

"In her room," he replied.

"How's she doing today?" He asked, pouring himself some tea.

"The same. How'd it go with Snape?"

"Better than I thought it would actually. No hexes or anything."

"That's scary in itself, he's probably biding his time."

Harry shrugged, raking his hands down his face. It was all such a disaster. He couldn't believe 'Mione was going to die. He had no idea how he would cope with raising Eve and getting them both through the grief they're certainly bound to lose themselves in.

Hermione was his best and oldest friend. Ron had been such a prat about Hermione's pregnancy and refusal to marry him. Harry had of course, sided with Hermione. It was her decision after all and Harry just didn't think Ron had it in him to raise another kid as his own. And Hermione had never even led Ron to believe there was anything more between the pair of them than friendship, but Ron had acted as if he were entitled, which only infuriated Hermione more.

The strain between him and Ron had carried over to his relationship with Ginny, as well as how much time Harry spent taking care of Hermione during the pregnancy and all the time he spent with her and baby Eve. They eventually broke up which put him on the outs with Molly who had practically already planned the wedding. But Harry couldn't lose 'Mione, and she had no one else. He could never turn his back on her.

"How are you going to tell Eve?" Sirius asked, dragging him from his thoughts.

He let his head smack into the table. He was only twenty six and just did not feel up to parenting full time. These kinds of decisions and situations were just way over his head.

"I don't know, any suggestions?"

"Blunt honesty?"

"I guess I better do it now, we wouldn't want a scene when Professor Snape gets here."

Sirius nodded. "Eve! Get down here!"

A few moments later the little girl appeared in the kitchens doorway. She was almost unnaturally quiet, it disturbed them both how she could pop out of seemingly nowhere sometimes. It had been hot lately and she was barefoot in nothing but a sleeveless blue dress. She climbed into the chair beside Harry and watched both her uncles curiously.

"Eve I..." Harry began, searching for the right words before just giving up any illusion of trying to be tactful. "I paid a visit to your father today."

Her brows furrowed but she remained quiet and waited.

"He is going to be joining us for dinner tonight. He wants to meet you."

"Why has he never come sooner?"

"He didn't know about you."

Harry explained everything to her, about how they were going to be away for a while and that she would be staying with him. He assured her Snape was a good man, but could come off a bit cold and distant. But he was honorable and would take care of her for the few weeks they would be away. And it would be a good opportunity to get to know her father.

She took it all with calm, or numbness, he couldn't be sure. She had seemed to be rather detached since Hermione fell into a coma and was admitted to hospital. But then, she had never been very emotive and he wondered if something like that could be inherited, because if it could, no doubt she got that from Snape. Though she was infinitely more pleasant.

"Will he take me to visit mum?"

"I'm sure he will."

Eve had a lot more questions running through her mind but kept them to herself. The questions were there, but the burning curiosity to know was just gone. The question of who her father was had plagued her constantly, but now she just felt like she was trading her mum for her dad. Why couldn't she have them both?

xXx

As soon as Potter had left, Severus flooed right back to Malfoy Manor and dropped his news on them. Both Draco and Lucius had been shocked to say the least. They had sat there for a good long moment, drink in hand and staring at him as if he had gone mad.

Draco just could not believe his Godfather had slept with the know-it-all girl they had both spent so many years despising, and to top it off, he had knocked her up.

And now Severus was fuming as he paced the floor in front of them, exceedingly angry Potter and Granger had kept his child a secret for so long.

"You never even wanted children Severus," Lucius pointed out. "And you certainly don't like babies, remember how you were with Draco?"

Severus glanced disdainfully at Draco as if he were seeing the baby who had once spit up white all over his pristine black robes.

"That is hardly the point Lucius. I should have been informed."

"I admit, you had a right a right to know, but what would you have done about it?"

"I would have taken responsibility for my actions."

Draco almost choked on his drink. "You would have married Granger!?"

"Perhaps, but I was more referring to the financial responsibility and anything else being a father entails," he replied.

Draco only nodded. "What's wrong with Granger anyway? What's killing her?"

"I'm not sure. I will find out more at some point."

Draco and the magnificent three had never become friends, but they had at least reached polite civility and even he could admit it was sad she would die and leave behind a little girl. Draco didn't know what he would have done without his mother through everything.

"And your daughter, what's her name?" Lucius asked.

"Evangeline."

"Well I would certainly be interested to meet the child of Severus Snape." The look on his face was as close to a grin as Lucius could get without it morphing into the arrogant smirk the Malfoy men were so known for.

"You meet her tonight?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded.

"Are you going to do anything about the fact they kept her from you for eight years?"

Another nod. It was Hermione's decision, but he could hardly take his anger out on her at this time. Black and Potter would have to suffice. He dropped into his chair.

"What am I to do with her?"

"What do you mean?" Lucius sipped at his brandy, watching his old friend.

"I teach children, not entertain them. What am I to do with her for three weeks?"

"Considering her parents, she'll probably just read," Draco muttered snidely.

Severus felt that would be too much to hope for and didn't want to raise his expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trio were gathered in the kitchen, awaiting the arrival of Severus Snape. Sirius and Eve were at the table, she in his lap as they flicked through a book on animagus transformations while Sirius told her all about what it was like to transform and how hard it was the first few times. He had promised to help her become an animagus when she got older.

Harry was shifting around them, cooking dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs, it was about the only dish that he could really make to perfection, and that was mostly because the pasta came from a packet and the sauce came from a can.

Harry felt the wards being disturbed and knew Snape had arrived. He left the kitchen to get the door before Snape could knock. He would probably be accused of keeping him waiting otherwise. The man stood on the doorstep, in his usual frock coat and scowl.

"Professor," Harry greeted, giving him a polite nod.

"Potter."

Harry led him into the kitchen and they paused at the door as Snape looked upon his daughter in the flesh for the first time.

"Do you think I'll be a cat like my mum?" Eve asked. "Or a dog like you uncle."

"Hopefully a dog like me," he replied, grinning as he turned the page.

"Will you not like me if I'm a cat?"

Sirius chuckled at the warning in her tone. "I'll like you even if you're a bird love. But if you're a dog, we'll be able to play better games. Hopefully you're not something really useless like a snail."

"People don't turn into snails. Do they?"

Snape looked over at Potter questioningly.

"Sirius has promised to teach her to become an animagus when she's older," Harry explained.

At his voice, both Eve and Sirius looked up form their book. He was already mentally comparing her to the photo he had seen earlier that day. Her hair was much longer and up in pigtails, but aside from that, there was very little difference. Except for the sadness that seemed to linger in her eyes that had been absent in the photo, but he assumed that was to do with her mothers failing health. He was keenly aware of being sized up himself and it was unnerving.

"Eve, this is Severus Snape, your dad," Harry told her.

The little girl slid off Sirius' lap and came around the table to stand before him, her eyes never leaving his. She offered her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"And you," he said, his larger hand engulfing hers. At least she was polite, and not sticky.

Harry continued to putter about the kitchen as he cooked, telling Severus to sit.

"Snape," Sirius greeted, and it was by far the most civil greeting he had ever received from the man. He assumed the lack of hostility was for the child's benefit.

"Black," Severus responded in kind.

This was a strange situation for him to be sure, dinner with the two people he had despised most and a daughter he had only met for the first time moments ago.

Evangeline poured him some tea from the set already on the kitchen table and slid the cup to him from her side.

"Thank you."

She nodded as she watched him and he found it unsettling to see his own eyes staring back at him so intently.

"So...Severus," Sirius began, trying to chase away the uneasy atmosphere. "How have you been?"

"Well thank you. Yourself?"

"Good. And hows Hogwarts?"

"Good, not as much damage or hospital admissions now that the infamous Gryffindor trio is no longer in attendance."

"Gryffindor trio?" Eve asked.

Sirius smiled at her. "Your mum, Uncle Harry and their friend Ron used to get into all sorts of trouble in their school days."

"It was thanks to your mum we didn't die most of the time," Harry chuckled. "Your dad too."

Eve looked over at Snape again. "You were mums teacher?"

He nodded, knowing how bad that sounded.

"You're still a teacher?"

Another nod.

"What do you teach?"

Why did he feel like he was being interrogated by an eight year old? Going by the grins on Potter and Black, they were thinking along the same lines.

"I teach Potions," he replied.

"Are you very good at it?"

"I am one of only six Potions Masters in Britain."

Harry placed their meals in front of them.

"Sorry," he said. "None of us really know how to cook so we tend to live on takeaways. Spaghetti is about the only dish I can make and Sirius' speciality is bangers and mash."

Severus had a few smart remarks to say to that but held his tongue. They were trying to be civil after all.

Eve only watched, not blind to the tension in the room. She could see that her dad was obviously not popular with her uncles and vice versa.

Conversation over dinner was stilted and they tended to stay with safe subjects, nothing to do with the war they were all apart of and rarely touching on the topic of the time they were all at Hogwarts together in any capacity. Eve stayed out of it entirely just observing them all. When they moved onto talk of Quidditch, Severus directed a question her way.

"Are you a fan of the sport?"

She just shook her head in reply.

"She's as bad as 'Mione when it comes to Quidditch," Harry told him.

Eve smiled at that and for a moment thought she caught a hint of amusement in Severus' dark eyes.

"I like to fly though, Uncle Harry takes me out most weekends."

"Professor Snape can fly without a broom you know."

Her eyes widened with excitement and Severus was very much reminded of her mother. When she opened her mouth to speak, he was quite sure about what was to come, but instead, she closed it and regained her composure.

"Can you go faster than a broom?"

"Yes."

"That must be very useful."

"Apparition is more convenient, but yes, flying has proven itself useful."

She so very much wanted to ask him to teach her but decided against it. It was too soon and just because he was here tonight didn't mean he intended to stick around. Best not to get too attached to him.

After they finished dinner Sirius got up to dish the ice cream and Eve helped by opening the can of peaches. Severus watched her as she added them to the ice cream, counting them out to make sure everyone's was equal. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth but ate the ice cream anyway. He wasn't sure how to interact with the girl so for the most part, they just stared at each other. He wondered what judgement she had reached about him.

For his part, he was pleased to see how polite she was, and impressed with her impeccable table manners. She wasn't a Quidditch maniac considering she had been living with Potter and Black and she didn't constantly natter on about nothing. But then, he couldn't be sure how much of her quietness was due to his presence and how much was just naturally her.

By the time they had finished dessert, the hour had grown quite late.

"Go and get ready for bed Evey," Sirius told her.

Eve nodded and slid off her seat, giving Harry a hug and shaking Severus' hand.

"Goodnight sir."

She headed off pausing at the door to look at Sirius. "We only have two more chapters of 'When you reach me' can we finish them both tonight?"

"Course love," he smiled. "I'll be up in a few minutes. Make sure you brush your teeth."

She rolled her eyes but nodded, making her way upstairs. With her gone, both residents of Grimmauld Place turned their gazes on Severus.

"What?" He snapped.

"You'll take her?" Harry asked.

"I believe I already agreed to do so."

"Yeah but you might have changed your mind."

"I have not. However..." In a flash of movement he had his wand drawn and both Potter and Black were covered in itchy, puss filled, painful boils.

"Mature Snape," Sirius barked out, trying to refrain from scratching at his face.

They would not wear off for a good twelve hours.

"The only reason I don't kill you or put you in hospital for keeping my child a secret from me is because she seems to like you and thus far appears well cared for," he told them, his voice low and seething with fury.

"Of course she's well cared for," Harry snapped back. "She may not be blood but we love that girl as if she were our own. And I was respecting Hermione's wishes, she didn't want you to know, she didn't think you would care."

"Need I remind you, I only found out you were her father today?" Sirius ground out.

Severus stared at him, disdain evident in his gaze. "I've just plain never liked you."

"I should be killing you for shagging Hermione," he growled out, keeping his voice low so as not to alert the girl upstairs. "She was half your age and a student."

"She was over eighteen Black, legal in both the wizarding and muggle worlds and she had practically graduated."

"Is this really how it's going to be?" Harry asked. "As soon as Eve is out of the room we're going to hex the shit out of each other?"

"Don't be so melodramatic. And no. This was retaliation for the wrong done against me, I so wish I could do worse, but I won't. Henceforth we will drop the issue and return to civility, for Evangeline's sake. But make no mistake, I still dislike you immensely."

He rose to his feet, replacing his wand back up his sleeve.

"Thank you for dinner," he said. "I will see you tomorrow when you drop Evangeline off. Good evening."

With that, he swept from the room, no less intimidating without his teaching robes.

xXx

Evangeline watched her uncle squirm and fidget as he sat beside her on the bed, his attention wasn't on the book they were reading.

"Are you ok uncle?" She asked.

"Fine love, why do you ask?" He said, flashing her a smile.

Eve just frowned at him like he was a little on the mental side and Sirius cursed Snape in his head. The boils were bloody itchy and painful. The glamours at least hid them, but it didn't alleviate the effects.

"Just a bit itchy is all," Sirius told her, using his thumb to wipe away the furrow between her brows.

She grinned then. "Fleas?"

"Ha ha," he replied, poking her in the side and causing her to squirm away from him. "I'll have you know, Harry de-fleaed me a while ago."

Silence fell and Eve returned to her book, continually casting side ways glances at him every time he shifted. Sirius was going to kill Snape. Bloody bastard.

"Professor Snape didn't look very...interested," she suddenly said.

"That's just Snape, he doesn't really seem very interested in anything," Sirius told her. "But don't worry, he won't hurt you or anything."

"I don't...I don't think he will, it's just...I don't know," he shoulders slumped a little.

"Worried he doesn't want you?"

Her big dark eyes stared straight into his and her vulnerability was clear as day.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have agreed to take you," Sirius told her. "Very few people can make him do something he doesn't want to. Surely you could tell that already."

Not really, he had reminded her of a robot, his expression hardly changed, his tone was mostly the same. An image of him doing the robot came to mind and she bit back a grin.

"Don't worry so much love, you'll be fine, he'll like you. How could he not?"

Sirius just hoped Severus didn't make him a liar.

xXx

Severus was sitting in his living room the next day, trying to concentrate on the book in front of him. He didn't know when they would be getting to Spinner's End. He still didn't know what to make of the child, though he had thought of little else through the night. He had spent a good three hours in her company and she hadn't said much. Would she be all right staying with him? He was well aware he was not the easiest man to live with, and things might be so much more awkward without Potter and Black as a buffer.

Whether or not he wanted an actual relationship with the girl, he hadn't decided. There was a sense of responsibility to her, but little else. Some interest, but there was no over whelming emotion or unconditional love. He would have preferred to visit her should he feel like it, and get to know her slowly, rather than have her encroaching on his personal space. She was tolerable last night at least.

He set his book aside, having read the same sentence repeatedly and retaining nothing of it. With a glance around the room, he realised his house wasn't exactly child friendly. At the very least he should remove his dark arts books, perhaps lock them in the cellar in one of the cabinets. He quickly set to it, deeming it an appropriate idea.

Shortly after he had everything dangerous under lock and ward, he heard a knock on his door. Another lock and more wards were applied to the cellar door and he made his way upstairs. Potter, Black and Evangeline stood on his doorstep, her suitcase sitting beside her. With a flick of his wand he sent her suitcase upstairs.

"Good afternoon."

"Hello," Evangeline replied.

Severus debated whether or not he should invite them all in, but his thoughts were interrupted as Potter spoke up.

"Thanks for taking her, we shouldn't be more than two or three weeks."

Severus frowned when he handed him a piece of paper. "What is this?"

"A list of other people you can contact should you need to. I know Bill gets back in two weeks and Fred is always around if you get desperate."

The older man realised Potter was trying to not-so-subtely let him know that if he decided to give up on her, there were emergency people she could go to.

"We will be fine Potter."

One of his talents was appearing calm and confident when he was anything but. Harry nodded and crouched down, engulfing Eve in a crushing hug. She hugged him just as tightly.

"Bye Uncle Harry, be safe."

He let her go, giving her a smile and nod. Sirius moved to do the same.

"Be safe too," she told him.

"Always am love," he assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Eve," Harry said. "Go inside, I need to speak to your dad for a second."

She nodded.

"Bye Evey, be good."

She gave him a wave as she disappeared inside.

"We've already been to see her mum today so you don't have to worry about that." Severus nodded as Harry tried to think of anything else that he would need to know. "I've also told everyone else about you as well."

He quirked his brow at the younger man, curious as to how that might have gone down with the others.

"Well, they'll want to know why Eve is staying with you. And I only told family. So I guess that's it really. Eve is pretty independent mostly. She can amuse herself and she isn't a big talker either."

Severus nodded again, a little relieved to hear that actually. "What of her friends? Should I be expecting anything on that front?"

"Eve doesn't have any friends except Victoire and Teddy," Sirius explained. "She goes to a muggle school and the kids there kind of pick on her, so she's a bit of an outcast."

"I see." That was a sting he could identify with.

"All right," Harry said. "I guess we'll see you in a few weeks. Oh! Dance class, she has them every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Eve has all the details."

Severus gave another nod before Harry thanked him again and disapparated.

"She better be in one piece when we get back," Sirius warned.

Severus only quirked a brow in response, as if questioning his audacity. The girl was _his_ daughter, _his_ flesh and blood. Not the mongrel Blacks. Severus closed the door, not wasting any more time with him.

He found Evangeline in the living room, sitting in the chair he had conjured for Potter only yesterday, straight backed and little legs swinging back and forth. She really was quite small, was that the average size of a girl her age? Her eyes met his as he entered the room, another bout of staring ensued as they studied one another. Her hair had been left out, cascading down her back and almost pooling on the chair, she wore muggle clothing, a black t-shirt with blue butterflies on it, three quarter denim pants and shoes. Hermione had probably sent her to a muggle school to keep the influence strong in her, she had always been proud of her heritage.

He crossed his arms over his chest and she tilted her head to the side. The thought of entering her mind crossed his own, just to see what she was thinking about, but his conscience chose that moment to kick in. That just wasn't the way to start what ever kind of relationship he wanted to have with her. _What now?_

"Come," he finally said. "I will show you the house."

She slid off the chair and followed him through to the kitchen, where he told her to help herself to anything if she was hungry. The cellar which doubled as his lab, which she was not to enter. If she needed him, she had to knock and wait until he was finished with whatever he was working on. They headed up the stairs where he pointed out the bathroom. His bedroom which was at the end of the short hall, again she was not to enter it unless it was an emergency. She nodded and he showed her where she would be staying for the duration of her time here. Her room wasn't very large, and mostly bare, a single bed, a small bedside table, a dressing table and a door in the corner where the closet was. It was dark and dour like the rest of the house, but very clean.

"Do with it as you will," he told her.

"Thank you sir."

He frowned down at her a moment. "You may call me Severus."

She nodded.

"Dinner is at seven. Do you have any food allergies I should be aware of?"

A shake of her head was her response.

"Very well, I will leave you to it."

He turned from the room and left her alone. She quietly closed the door behind him before climbing onto her bed and drawing her knees up. Severus didn't really seem like a kind man, but decent at least from the stories she'd heard. She just didn't know how to act around him. She missed her mum, wished that she could be there. What would she tell her to do in regard to this man who was supposed to be her father? Her mother had always told her to be kind, never judge, to treat others the way she would want to be treated. It was sound advice, seemed common sense really. But she liked hugs, she liked the affection her uncles and aunts showered on her. It didn't take a genius to see Severus Snape was not the affectionate type. The best she could probably hope for would be his acceptance, a respectful agreement to co-exist. She would not break any of his rules and just try to keep out from underfoot. There were plenty of books in his living room, each wall had been covered in them and there had been stacks all over the floor, so that was something to keep her occupied. She brought her dictionary too, she took it every where in case she found a word she didn't know. Her mother had made it for her, it would even pronounce the word she was looking for so she knew how to say it right.

With a sigh she headed to the lone window, gazing out of it. She knew about babies, where they came from, and she had the gist of how they were made sort of, it took a man and a woman who cared about each other very much. Severus and her mum just seemed like such a mismatched couple. Severus was so dark and intimidating. Her mum was light and warmth. Maybe that was what had attracted him to her. But what happened that he wasn't a part of their lives while she grew up? She wanted to ask, but certainly wasn't stupid enough to actually do it.

Absently running her finger down the window it came off with a layer of grime. She wasn't too good with wandless magic, but she could do a few things. Since she had started displaying signs of magic, her mother had tried to teach her control. So, with a ridiculous amount of concentration, she was able to get the window clean, inside and out.

Once it was clean, she opened it up and sat on the sill, letting her legs dangle outside as she soaked up the sun and fresh air. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend she was back home, her mother sitting behind her reading a story out loud.

Eve wasn't fond of the idea to dump her with a stranger, even if he was her father by blood. But she supposed he wasn't exactly a stranger to Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius, one had been his student for seven years, the other a classmate for just as long. And both had fought alongside him in the war. Uncle Harry had told her he wasn't too keen on Snape, but respected him greatly and owed him for saving their lives on more than one occasion. Uncle Sirius however, flat out didn't like him. He tried to hide the fact and wouldn't speak ill of him, but Eve wasn't stupid and she was very quiet as she moved about the house. Because of that she was able to over hear a lot of conversations she shouldn't.

Not wanting to get sun burned, she went about unpacking her things. The room, while clean, was rather run down. She didn't think it was used very often, if at all. And she had been living at Grimmauld with two men who hated cleaning, so she had seen and lived in worse.

After cleaning her window and unpacking, she really had nothing left to occupy her and her fingers were kind of itching to get a look at his book collection. Her mother had prided herself on hers and Eve had grown up on the written word. So, she wandered downstairs as silently as she could, it would take time to learn which floor boards to avoid and which stairs to hop over to ensure she made no sound.

Severus was reading in his chair when she came down and he looked up at her to see what she wanted.

"May I look at your books?" She asked softly.

"You know how to treat them appropriately?"

She nodded.

"Go ahead."

He returned his gaze to his own book but discretely watched her over the top of it. She crouched to get a look at the low titles and tip toed for the higher ones, for the ones on the top most shelves she obviously had difficulty making them out. He had a pretty even mix of both magical and muggle texts but had to wonder at her reading capabilities. He didn't think he had anything someone of her age would understand.

Something on the top shelf caught her gaze and she reached her hand up for it. After a few seconds Severus was surprised to see the book slide off the shelf and drop into her waiting hand. _Interesting._

"When did your magic manifest?" He asked.

She seemed to think about it as she took a seat in the chair opposite him.

"Mum said she first saw it when I was three," she replied. "She's been trying to teach me control and simple spells ever since."

"In what way did it show itself?"

"Broke every window and piece of glass in the house. It was my first wasp sting. I cried, and everything just broke, cups, plates, ornaments."

Severus nodded, but said no more on the subject, returning to his book instead. It didn't surprise him Hermione would be trying to teach her daughter such things. And truth be told, Severus wouldn't be averse to continuing that instruction. But perhaps it would be best to wait until they were a little more comfortable before broaching the subject with her, if at all. Three weeks wasn't a long time after all.

They continued reading in silence for the rest of the afternoon. The only time she got up was when she went upstairs to retrieve a dictionary. Rather than ask him what a word was, she looked it up for herself.

When it was time to make dinner, Severus realised just how bare his cupboards and fridge were. He would have to go shopping tomorrow. He loathed that task. Since there wasn't much to choose from, he went with mince, throwing in a few veges and soup mix and that was dinner. He could cook, if he so chose, and if he had the right ingredients, but for the most part, he preferred brewing potions to cooking meals.

He called Evangeline in and she took a seat at the small table opposite him. He noticed her picking her peas and carrots out of the meal and stacking them to the side of her plate. She noticed him watching.

"I don't really like vegetables," she explained.

He tried to form the appropriate parental response without flat out ordering her.

"They're good for you."

"I take Gummy-vites," she replied. He frowned in response. "Vitamin gummy bears, since I don't eat a lot of healthy food."

"Why?"

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius mostly live on meat. I don't think they like vegetables very much either."

"I don't care what Potter and Black like, you will start eating your vegetables. Eat."

Her brow furrowed and he could see her irritation. "I'm eating my potatoes and mushrooms. They're vegetables."

"Mushrooms are a fungus and potatoes are tubers, neither are _real_ vegetables."

"I don't like peas and carrots." She was practically glaring now.

"Mix them in with your mince and potatoes and you will hardly notice them."

She was wearing on his patience already, and the afternoon had gone so well. The girl was spoiling it.

"I prefer carrots raw."

He narrowed his eyes at her, then with a wave of his wand, a carrot removed itself from the fridge and chopped itself into sticks before settling on her plate. She picked one up and ate it, glaring at him defiantly.

When their meal was finished he set the dishes to wash with magic while the pair of them returned to their books.

It wasn't until he heard a loud thump that he looked up from his book and realised the late hour. Evangeline was in her chair, fast asleep, the book having slid from her hands. He had forgotten she was there. He stood and went over to her, saying her name softly in an attempt to wake her. When that didn't work, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Evangeline." Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Go to bed."

She rubbed at her eyes and stood up, reaching down for the book. Severus took it before she could.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight."

He replaced the book and when he turned, she had already vanished up to her room. He returned to his seat and sighed. Day one hadn't gone too terribly. For a second he had caught a glimpse of her mothers temper, but she reeled it in at least. He was pleased with himself for his own restraint as well. All in all, it could have been much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus was not a morning person, at least, not these days and especially not on his summer holiday. So it was about mid morning when he finally rolled out of bed and headed downstairs for his morning cup of coffee. Evangeline was already in the kitchen, sitting at the table with toast in front of her. She didn't look as if she had slept very well.

"The bread was going mouldy," he noted.

"I picked the mouldy spots off," she shrugged.

"And yet you won't eat vegetables," he muttered to himself.

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius do it, they said it's fine. And it does still taste the same."

He stared at her. He had truly believed Potter and Black had been taking care of her, yet they didn't make her eat healthy and fed her mouldy bread. He was going to hex the both of them when they got back.

"Did your mother allow you to eat mouldy bread?" He asked, pouring himself a coffee.

His tone of voice suggested he already had the answer to that.

"She never said not to."

He turned and leaned back against the bench. With a wave of his hand he vanished her breakfast to the bin.

"We will go out for breakfast, then get groceries."

She nodded, taking her plate and trying to wash it off. She was too short to reach the taps so Severus took it from her, washing it himself and handing it to her to dry.

He dressed in muggle clothes for the day, jeans and a shirt, black of course. When he passed her room on the way downstairs, he saw her sitting on her bed in a pink and white striped hooded dress and white jandals with a flower on each one. She was wrestling with her hair, pausing when she saw him. He entered, removing his wand and tapping her on the head, it magically removed all the tangles. She gave him a small smile.

"Mum used to do that for me too. Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius don't know how, they sit and brush it for me, not too gently either."

He stared down at her, resisting the urge to sneer at her. "The day I sit and brush your hair will be the same day I sit down in a frilly hat and host a tea party for you and your dollies."

"You bring the crumpets I'll bring the jam," she replied, fighting a grin.

"I prefer scones," he told her, turning and leaving the room, but not before she caught the hint of amusement in him.

She followed him down the stairs and outside the house, finding a deserted spot to apparate from. Eve was used to the sensation, Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius had been apparating her to school everyday before the summer holidays had started and they apparated her to dance classes.

Severus rarely ventured into the Wizarding world these days, even after everything, he still had Prophet spies watching him. If he did anything that deviated from the norm, it turned up in the paper. The last thing he wanted was for people to see him with a little girl. No doubt they would all assume the worst, paedophile, planning to sacrifice her for a blood magic ritual perhaps. What The Daily Prophet lacked in facts, it made up for with creativity. Still, he didn't want any wild speculations pertaining to him and the girl. Especially when he still had yet to wrap his head around the idea of having a child.

He took her out to a diner and eyed her disturbingly unhealthy meal once the waitress brought it to them. She had opted for pancakes smothered in syrup, cream and powdered sugar with a side of bacon, which she dipped into the syrup as well. And a chocolate thick shake, this early? Perhaps he should have ordered her juice instead, but then, he really wasn't expecting her meal to actually dissolve her teeth with every bite.

"Would you like some?" She asked, noticing his stare.

"No," he replied, trying to keep the disgust from his voice as he looked down at his own, more balanced breakfast.

They ate in silence, he wasn't sure what to say to her, so he observed her as she ate. She spent a lot of time watching others and he would occasionally catch her smiling at people. The first time he had seen her do it, he had asked who that was. She only shrugged in reply and said she didn't know. Every time she smiled at someone, he would catch the person smiling back. What was she playing at?

After breakfast it was straight to the supermarket. He caught her eyeing the vegetables disdainfully as he placed a few in the trolley.

"You're mother never made you eat vegetables?" He finds it very hard to believe considering he could clearly recall her harping on at Potter and Weasley to eat more of them during meals.

"She would make me eat at least one kind with dinner," she replied. "But she let potatoes and mushrooms count. She made me eat a lot of fruit and vitamin supplements to make up for it."

"Get the fruit you eat," he told her, unwilling to enter into a battle at the supermarket if he tried to force the issue.

Evangeline only nodded, hurrying off and bagging oranges, apples, grapes and debating whether or not to get banana's as well. Severus grabbed them as she was taking too long.

He found shopping to be not as painful as he had expected. His normal shopping routine consisted of a quick trip to the dairy and grabbing a little bit of whatever they had in stock. He was well aware that would not be appropriate for Evangeline and so had decided on the supermarket. She was actually useful, he could tell her to fetch something and she would. Sometimes she brought back the wrong thing or the wrong brand, but it was just a matter of training.

Old ladies seemed to have taken a liking to Evangeline, often commenting on her curls. And it was always when she flashed that same smile from the diner. After the third encounter in which some old woman had stopped to hand her candy, Severus finally realised what she was doing. She was charming the old ladies out of the candy in their purses. Watching her, it was almost predatory, she would catch sight of some old woman, there was always a look about them, they had larger purses, there were usually sweet things in their trolleys or baskets, and they tended to exude a warmth about them. They were the typical grandmotherly type and Evangeline was using that to get free lollies. It didn't work every time, but it was still rather impressive to watch. And when they got to the counter to pay for everything, the woman serving them gave her a free lollipop. The little girl became completely charming, beaming smiles and polite manners, friendly and inane comments, it was almost a complete transformation from the quiet, book absorbed girl from last night.

After the supermarket, they returned to Spinner's End to put everything away, Eve actually making herself useful and helping out.

Their last outing of the day was to St. Mungo's. Though Hermione's disease wasn't magical, being a war heroine had her treated special, they had even brought in muggle specialists to consult and their technology. Hermione had even been given her own private room. None of this had helped her condition however.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Eve hurried off, leaving Severus to trail behind. He kept her in his sight and when he caught up to her she was standing in front of a door, her hand resting on the handle. He was about to ask why she was hesitating when she suddenly wiped at her eyes then entered anyway, flashing a bright smile to her unconscious mother.

It was the first time Severus had seen Hermione in person since their night together. There had been the frequent photograph in the paper, but mostly he had ignored any news of her. He almost wished he hadn't now, no doubt he might have found out about her daughter sooner. There was no way that would have escaped the press. Especially if the father was unnamed. Rita Skeeter would never miss the chance to tear into Hermione's character. His thoughts returned to the small hospital room and its inhabitants. The woman lying on the bed was not the same bright and vivacious woman he knew all those years ago. She was pale and gaunt, her hair dry and limp.

Eve climbed onto the bed and sat beside her mother, looking at her face and smoothing her hair down.

"Hi mum," she said softly.

Before she could launch into whatever she was about to say, Severus interrupted.

"I am going to speak to a Healer, I won't be far."

She nodded and he left her alone with her mother. She waited until he was out before she continued speaking, eager to tell her all about the changes in the circumstances.

"Uncle Harry took me to my dad. I'm going to be staying with him for a few weeks. Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius had to leave the country for a while and there was no one to look after me. He's been ok. I've only spent one night there, but it hasn't been too bad so far."

She didn't voice her concern about being left with him when her mum died. How she was afraid he might not want her. Sure, she had her uncles and her aunts but she was going to lose her mum, she at least wanted her dad. It was stupid and needy, but even though she didn't know him, she still wanted to be wanted. People said no one loved you like your parents, and it had been true with her mother. Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius loved her, she knew that, but it was just different with her mum. No one could replace her, but maybe her dad could come close, a parents love was supposed to be unconditional after all.

Still, she kept all that to herself, she didn't want to worry her mother, if she could even hear her. Eve had tried to push her way into her mothers mind. The last couple of years she had found she could sort of get a reading on people and their thoughts. It had just popped up one day. She had never told anyone about it, it was too useful a trick. It was how she had found out Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius were keeping something from her. It was also how she found out her mother was sick in the first place and had been hiding it. It wasn't until her mum had fallen into a coma that she tried to really use this strange new ability to get into her mums head. It had been her hope that she would be able to find her mum and wake her up. But all she was ever able to get was her mums memories or dreams. Unfortunately, she had never found a comprehensive part of her mother, or any evidence that she could hear her. It was disheartening, but she wouldn't give up.

Some of her mother's memories were completely terrifying, had even given her nightmares for weeks, and occasionally still did. She knew her mother was a war heroine, but had never been told the gritty details of the things her, Uncle Harry and Ronald Weasley had been through. She had never known how much they had suffered. But then, there were the nicer memories, of her mum with her Grandparents, who Eve couldn't remember meeting as they had died in a car accident when she was a baby. There were the pleasant ones of her mum with Uncle Harry and Ronald Weasley. She had never met him, from what she had gathered, her birth and her mothers decision not to marry him had caused some kind of rift between them.

Severus had spoken to several healers about Hermione's condition. They were preparing her for her last days which they felt would be upon them soon. Severus just hoped it would be after Potter had returned as he had no idea what to do with a grieving little girl. What worried him though, was although the disease itself was not hereditary, Evangeline could posses a genetic predisposition to it. Apparently it was common in Hermione's family. She certainly wasn't the first and the muggle specialists they had consulted did not think she would be the last. Evangeline was eligible for regular scans, so if she did get it, they would be able to catch it early. He wondered if Potter knew.

When he entered Hermione's room he found Eve sitting on the bed, leaning over her mother and holding her eyes open, gazing into them intently. Was she using Legilimency? Moving closer he could feel the steady pulsing of magic. He reached over and pulled her away, breaking her gaze with her mother.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

She flinched in the face of his anger. "Trying to find my mum."

"You can use Legilimency?"

A frown marred her features. "What?"

"You can read people's minds?" He detested likening Legilimency to mind reading, it was so much more, but for simplicity's sake...

"Not really. Kind of I suppose," she replied. "You're hurting me."

He released his grip on her arm, not having realised just how tightly he was holding her.

"Kind of you suppose? Explain."

"Well, I just catch things sometimes, and only if it's really distracting them, or important to them. I've only ever fully been in my mums head and I'm not really sure how I did it, it just happened the first time."

Severus considered her words. Budding Legilimens? "Don't do it any more. What you are doing is a spell, an invasion of another's mind and can have dangerous consequences for the target when performed by the untrained. Spend time with your mother, we will discuss this when we get home."

He took a seat in the chair in the corner while Eve sat with her mother, talking so quietly Severus could hardly hear her. He would have to remember to bring a book with him next time. Reading up about the charms to produce full plump lips was less than enthralling.

Eventually the quiet murmuring stopped and when he looked up, he found the girl snuggled into her mothers side, holding her arm tightly around her. There were tear tracks down her cheeks, he hadn't even heard her cry.

He had watched his own mother die, though it had been quicker and much more violent, but he had been older and on some level, seen it coming. Though his mother had often left him to the mercies of his father, had never been strong enough to protect him, he had still loved her. Her loss had cut deeply.

Evangeline was almost half his age at the time of his mothers death and no one had even told her Hermione's death was imminent.

A healer entered the room about an hour later and looked upon Eve with sympathy before turning to Severus. "Visiting hours are over Mr Snape."

Severus rose to his feet and went to Evangeline, gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, staring at him in sleep fogged curiosity.

"It's time to go," he told her.

She wordlessly slid off the bed and kissed her mothers cheek, uttering a quiet goodbye and an 'I love you' before following Severus out.

Once back at Spinner's End, she headed straight for her room, pausing a moment to look back at him. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital Severus."

He nodded. Her voice was rather despondent, very different to the way she had been behaving since her arrival. He would let her be for now and they could discuss the Legilimency later.

xXx

The day wore on, and when Severus called her down for dinner she had seemed to be her normal self. Still quiet, but without the sadness.

"We need to talk about what happened at the hospital," he said over the dinner table.

Her fork stilled as she looked at him. "You told me not to do it, so I won't."

"How much control do you have over it?"

She shrugged and he became quickly irritated with how uncooperative she was being.

"Evangeline, this is important."

She heaved a sigh before answering. "I have some control, but sometimes when I look people in the eye I sort of...I don't know, I get things from them. Thoughts, feelings, not much. I don't do it on purpose."

"When did this start?"

"About a year ago."

"What were you doing?"

Her hesitation was obvious and he thought he was going to have to prompt further.

"Mum wasn't looking well, I wanted to know what was wrong with her. When I asked, she tried to say everything was fine but even I could see it wasn't. I just sort of...slipped into her head and found out she was sick. Now I can't turn it off and every time I look someone in the eye, I catch things. Except with you."

"That would be because I am an accomplished Occlumens," he told her, causing her to frown at the term. "I am going to teach you Legilimency, it should give you some measure of control, at the very least teach you how to 'turn it off.'"

"What about Occlumens?"

"Occlumency. It is the practice of shielding your mind from invasion. Perhaps we will go into that as well once we deal with your immediate problem."

She nodded and continued to eat her dinner. She retired to her room straight after while he left for the living room and his awaiting book.

Legilimency had always been a talent of his, he had taken to it very quickly and was very good at it. Was her talent for the same thing an inherited trait of his? There was quite a warm feeling in him at the thought. That even though he hadn't known her her whole life and despite Hermione keeping them from each other, there was something of him in her.

Of course he had no idea if he could actually teach it to her at this age. He wasn't even entirely sure this was Legilimency she was exhibiting. But he had to try something.

It was nearing midnight by the time he trudged up to bed. As he passed Evangeline's door he thought he heard sniffling. Casting a spell on the door so he could see through it, he found her curled up on her windowsill in her pyjama's and crying. He hesitated, debating whether or not to go in. He had no idea how to comfort her though, and considering their discomfort with each other, she probably wouldn't welcome his awkward attempts. He went to bed, deciding not to do anything.

xXx

Their days settled into a comfortable routine, daily visits to the hospital, a lot of reading, Legilimency lessons and the occasional argument. She wasn't intimidated by him, though occasionally he could bring the fear out in her. But he could see she was at least trying to be respectful.

He had learned much about her, mostly by observation as they spoke little. She carried many of her mothers traits, the kindness for one. On many of their walks, which had become habit as they were feeling cooped up between home and the hospital, she would walk ahead. She was kind to everything, feeding her sandwiches to the birds, avoiding standing on bugs and shifting worms and snails to safer places off the concrete path. When they passed people, she flashed them a beaming smile and a polite good morning or afternoon depending on the time of day. Everyone was pleasant back, even the most dour of passers-by. And of course, there was the occasional offering of candy.

Many a strange look was directed at them, he could concede they made an odd pair, he dark, stiff and brooding, and she all smiles and sunlight. The only obvious physical trait to show their relation was their eyes. But she also had some of his personality traits, not the ones he would prefer her to have. She could sneer and scowl with the best of them. Some of her thought processes were similar to his own though and he had found himself engaged in a few stimulating conversations. It seemed Hermione had given her a pretty solid knowledge of most things. She was not as know-it-all as her mother, and could ask some insightful questions, but never flaunted her knowledge, which at this stage was lacking. Still, he was pleased with the leaps of logic she was able to make at this age. She had potential.

A problem he had noticed with her though, was how tired she seemed to be constantly. He would go to bed, usually around the middle of the night and she would still be awake. Sometimes crying, sometimes not, but always awake. And always up earlier than himself. The only time he had seen her asleep was when she dozed off in her chair while reading or when she was with her mother.

He knew at some point he was going to have to speak to her about it, or maybe slip sleeping draught into her after dinner tea one night. Was that an acceptable parenting trick? Did he care as long as she got some sleep?

xXx

Evangeline's first dance lesson while living with Severus finally arrived and he had completely forgotten about it until she came down the stairs in a purple dance leotard and ugg boots. She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt and looking at him nervously.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Dance lessons. Didn't Uncle Harry tell you?"

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"Because you might say no," she replied honestly.

"I am not going to say no," he said. "I will apparate us there."

She hooked her messenger bag over her shoulder and gave him the address. He knew where it was and managed to get them nearby. She led him to the dance studio where about twelve other girls her age were at various stages of stretching. Severus felt quite awkward, it was all little girls and women. There was a lot of pink. The teacher spotted the pair of them and came over.

"This is my dad," Evangeline told her, and Severus felt a distinct tightening of his throat at her words. "I'm staying with him for a while so he'll be bringing me to the next few classes."

"Oh," she said, offering her hand to Severus. "I'm Kelly Matheson."

"Severus Snape," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Turn around Eve," Kelly told the girl and she began braiding her hair and pinning it up to keep it out of her way as she explained things to Severus. "Classes are an hour and a half, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, but otherwise you'll have to go sit down there out of the way."

Severus looked in the direction she had nodded and saw the mother's congregating around sofa's and a bench with a coffee maker and cups on it. Severus nodded and walked down to the other end of the room. He took a seat feeling very out of his depth as he listened to the mothers natter on about their daughters, from costumes, to make up to recitals and dance moves.

Did Potter or Black sit here too? Did they feel just as out of place?

He fixed his eyes on his daughter as she finished stretching. He watched her dance, it wasn't ballet, which was what he had originally thought it would be. It seemed to be Contemporary or Modern dance, he wasn't sure if there was a difference between the two. His eyes very nearly bulged out of his head when she performed some kind of roll that really looked like it should have broken her spine. His own ached out of sheer sympathy.

Perhaps next class he would just drop her off and come back at the end of it, or at the very least bring a book.

When the class finally finished, he felt as if he had been sitting there a hell of a lot longer than an hour and a half, he watched her pull on her boots and top and zip it up. She took out her hair and returned the hair tie and pins to her teacher.

They would have dinner out tonight since they were already in muggle London anyway. She fell into step beside him.

"How long have you been dancing Evangeline?" He asked.

"Since I was four. Mum made me. It was that, swimming or gymnastics."

Severus nodded. "What made you decide on dance?"

He noticed her cheeks colour as her eyes darted from side to side to make sure no one was listening.

"Pretty costumes," she replied quietly.

Severus chuckled softly and led her down the street.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There was a bit of an inconsistency in Chapter 2, I thought I'd fixed it but reviewer, duj I think, pointed it out to me, so thanks. I've uploaded the right version now so it should explain it. And thought I'd chuck on a new chapter, I don't know if correcting a chapter sends out one of those alert emails but in case it does, I added something a bit more newer to read than just a correction. Sorry about the mistake in Chapter 2.

Chapter 4

Severus was working in his lab, during the summer he started on the stores for the infirmary, non perishable potions only of course. And he liked to devote some time to personal research. He had left Evangeline upstairs, reading in her chair in the living room.

He had only been in there an hour or so when he heard a knock at the door. He couldn't leave the potion at this point, but Evangeline knew what to do. He continued working until he reached the stage at which it only needed to simmer before it was finished. Opening the door to the cellar, he found Evangeline sitting on the stairs, head in hands and her elbows resting on her knees.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There is someone trying to speak to you through the floo," she replied.

Severus frowned before brushing past her, pausing to effortlessly tug her up to her feet, and made his way up the stairs. It was only Lucius on the other end, under strict instruction from Narcissa to invite Severus and Evangeline to dinner. They were having a bit of a get together apparently. Severus wasn't exactly keen on the idea, especially since it would be more than just the Malfoy's, but it would be rude to decline an invitation. And Narcissa was the one person he would prefer not to have annoyed with him. The woman could put a Death Eater to shame if she didn't get her way.

When he finished his conversation he looked over to where Evangeline was hovering by the door.

"Do you have appropriate attire for a dinner party?"

"I have a nice dress for birthday parties and things," she replied.

He only nodded. "I must return to my work."

With a nod she climbed back into her chair and sat down, resuming her reading.

Back in the cellar/lab, Severus finished with the sleeping draught he had been making. He planned to slip it to Evangeline tonight. In all honesty, he was becoming a little concerned with her lack of sleep. He bottled it and tucked it away for later before going back upstairs and into the kitchen. Evangeline was already there, sitting at the table with his Raven. She had taken a liking to Muninn and surprisingly, he had liked her right back. He usually didn't like anyone.

He watched as she took a bite of her sandwich before offering it to Muninn, who took a few pecks, before she took another bite. He found it somewhat disgusting but at least he knew Muninn wasn't riddled with disease or bugs or any other affliction.

"What is in that sandwich?" He asked.

"Banana."

He quirked a brow at her. He had learned she had odd tastes. She would dip her ice cream cones into buttered pop corn, refuse to eat peas cooked, but eat them frozen for a snack, spurn real cheese for the crap that came in a can.

"Finish it," he told her. "We're going to Diagon Alley."

xXx

They made their way through the crowded street, Evangeline was being jostled, stumbling now and then as someone larger and heavier would hit against her. It was painful to watch. Severus took her upper arm in hand and guided her through the crowd, fixing his most fierce scowl on his face, causing many to give them a somewhat wider berth.

The Apothecary was their first stop, Severus needed to restock. The visit did not come without a bit of a quiz for Eve on the properties of various ingredients and what potions they were most commonly used in. He had wanted to see what knowledge, if any, she had on the subject. He wasn't disappointed. Hermione had begun the girls education in Potions as well.

When they left the apothecary, he took hold of her arm again. He was forced to stop as she did lest he cause her to stumble and fall. She was staring at the Weasley twins joke shop.

"Can I go in and see Uncle Fred and Uncle George?"

The hopefulness radiating off her was almost tangible and he found himself unable to deny her. She had been rather isolated from everyone she knew since coming to stay with him. And just because he preferred to be a recluse, didn't mean she did too. He gave her a nod and they headed to the store. It was full of children, apparently with nothing better to spend their money on.

Evangeline seemed to gain a burst of enthusiasm as she peered around the store, seeking out either one of her uncles. Severus had to wonder why everyone was an uncle to her. It grated on his nerves for some reason. He watched her suddenly bolt for the stairs and Severus looked up to see one of the twins standing on the landing. He was quite sure it was Fred.

"Uncle Fred!"

Yes, it was Fred. Evangeline threw herself at him and Fred bent down to scoop her up. Severus moved towards them, scowling at the children who froze to watch him. He recognized some of them as students and made sure to pay attention to just who he caught here. With just a single look he was also able to terrify many of them into putting back whatever they were contemplating buying and scurrying out the door.

"What are you doing here kid?" He heard Fred ask. "Run away from Snape's already?"

The Weasley twin, perhaps sensing his dark presence lifted his gaze to see Severus standing only a few feet away, an eyebrow raised.

Fred gave him a nod. "Professor."

"Mr Weasley," Severus returned.

"Come into the office," he said, putting Eve down.

Since neither of the twins lived in the flat upstairs any more, they had converted it into a nice office and sitting room. Severus declined the invitation, feeling Evangeline would prefer to be able to speak freely about everything. He had business to attend to anyway and so he took his leave.

Fred led Eve up to the office and plied her with juice and candy, which she eyed warily and tried to avoid consuming them.

"All right," Fred said, taking a seat in the chair opposite her. "Tell me honestly, is Snape treating you right?"

She nodded.

"You're sure? Because you know I'll take you if you don't want to stay there."

"I thought you were busy."

"I do travel a lot, but I can just take you with me. You know how to behave," he gave her grin. "Much to my disgust."

She smiled back at him. "It's ok, it's not so bad. He takes me to visit mum everyday, and he let me come see you. We go for walks and we read a lot. It really isn't torture."

Fred looked dubious. "If you're sure..."

She nodded again.

"All right then, since I see you don't trust the food I've given you, which wounds me by the way, come and check out our new products."

xXx

Severus watched Evangeline from across the entranceway, he had only been gone an hour or so. Fred Weasley was showing her things, a smile on her face, which would occasionally become mischievous as he explained how something worked. They were discussing what each item could be used for and even brainstorming other uses, and pranks, some of them rather clever.

He learned his daughter had a mischievous streak, no doubt the influence of the Weasley twins.

"Pick something," Fred told her. "You can have it, on the house."

Eve immediately went for the darkness powder. Fred added a box of Canary Creames.

"Try and slip some to Snape," he told her, grinning.

"No way, he would probably kill me."

And she did not want to risk his anger, she hadn't seen it personally, but Uncle Harry had told her stories, and from what little she knew of him there was no doubt he could be terrifying if he wanted to be.

Fred noticed Snape out of the corner of his eye and nodded in his direction for Eve to see. She turned and the pair headed towards him.

"Ready to go?" Snape asked.

Fred was a little surprised at the non sneering tone and the fact he seemed to be asking her rather than telling. Maybe a kid of his own really would soften him.

The idea was immediately dismissed as Snape turned that usual you're-lesser-than-dirt expression on him.

"Goodbye Mr Weasley."

"Right. Bye." Fred turned his attention to Eve. "I'll see ya Eve, and you know where I am if you need me."

She nodded and he bent down for a hug. "Bye."

Back at the house they settled into their chairs with their books and reverted to their usual routine. He looked over at her as she curled into her chair, her book on her lap and her dictionary sitting on the small table he had conjured for her to rest it on. He still wasn't sure what to make of the girl. As her father, he felt a sense of responsibility, but he didn't think he loved her. Even still there was certainly no unconditional love as so many parents had described. He wondered if that would have kicked in had he been there from the start.

Would he die for her should the need arise? Probably. But then, he had risked his life for his students time and time again during the war, it said more about his sense of self worth than his feelings for his daughter. He wouldn't even say he was fond of her, but tolerable was less than what he felt for her. She was somewhere on the scale between fondness and tolerable he supposed.

That night, he slipped some sleeping draught into her juice. She ate her dinner, taking a sip every now and again. Halfway through her meal he could see her eyes drooping. She fought the sleeping draught rather admirably. Catching her before she could wind up in her dinner, he scooped her up and carried her to her room. She instinctively curled into him and he felt that increasingly familiar tightness in his throat he had been getting since he met her. He dismissed it with a shake of his head and tucked her into bed. Once in bed she curled up even more, going almost foetal. With a sigh, he left her room, flicking the light off on his way out.

xXx

When he rolled out of bed that morning and wandered down to the kitchen, Evangeline was already there sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. Her glare was accusing.

"You drugged me," she spat.

"You haven't been sleeping enough," he replied, preparing his coffee.

"That doesn't give you the right to drug me."

"You are under my care. I did not poison you, I gave you a sleep aid you sorely needed. I was well within my right."

She continued to glare and he had the feeling this was going to turn into a much bigger argument. Instead she continued to glare as she ate before finally leaving the room. More restraint than her mother at least. Still, he doubted this was the end of it, he would be on the alert in case Fred Weasley had given her more than what he had seen yesterday.

When dinner rolled around, Evangeline refused to eat, instead opting to make herself a sandwich. And rather than drink anything he gave her, she filled her glass straight from the tap.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have not dosed your food or drink. I would not want you to become reliant on a sleep aid."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"And you should not be having so much trouble sleeping."

He noticed her wince at his tone and he tried to reign it in. She was his daughter, not his student, even he knew he should treat her differently.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked her, his voice softer.

There was a long silence, during which he saw a multitude of emotions pass through her dark eyes, none of them pleasant. When her expression finally settled, it was heartbreaking, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"My mum is going to die, and everyone's trying to keep it from me," she finally said, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"If no one will tell you, how do you know this to be the case?"

The look she gave him was venomous. "Because I'm not stupid. I knew they were all keeping something from me so I listened to their conversations. I overheard them talking about it."

Her budding Legilimency skills no doubt tipped her off to their secrets. "How long ago?"

"Maybe a month."

"Why didn't you say anything to them?"

She shrugged. "They didn't want to talk to me about it. They didn't know how."

"They are the adults Evangeline, it is not your job to spare them difficult conversations. They should have faced up to it."

"Uncle Harry tries so hard, he tries to be happy and fun and plays with me but he's just as sad as I am. I don't want to make him sadder."

"As I said, he is the adult. It is not your responsibility to shoulder these burdens. Your intentions are...admirable, though misguided."

"It doesn't even matter anyway. I know now, being angry with them won't change anything."

He was surprised with her maturity. When Draco was this age, he was nothing like Evangeline. He was spoilt, demanding and prone to temper tantrums. He had been a little shite. Severus was rather proud of the way she was taking this. Though he would prefer her to be mad at them if it would help her sleep better.

"I don't know why I can't sleep," she said after another long silence. "I just can't seem to. I think about mum and what's going to happen to her, will it hurt? How much time does she have left? What will happen to me after she...goes?"

Stress, he realised. She was stressed. He was quite sure little girls shouldn't be carrying so much stress around. What to do about it though? A grief counsellor perhaps? He highly doubted she would agree to that.

"I'm not very hungry anyway," she said, standing up and heading towards the door. "I'm just going to..."

She trailed off as she left the room. He let her go. Things could continue on as they were for now and he would just slip her more of the sleeping draught when it got too bad. He would talk to Narcissa at some point, perhaps she would have some kind of motherly trick or advice that would be useful.

xXx

They were entering Hermione's private room at St. Mungo's when the door opened, and standing before them was Ronald Weasley. Both men glared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Weasley spat.

Before Severus could answer, Weasley's eyes fell on Evangeline.

"You're 'Mione's kid aren't you?"

She nodded. "You must be Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah."

The red heads eyes softened as he looked at the girl, then became cold as ice as his gaze darted between Severus and Evangeline.

"You're her father!?"

Severus inclined his head. "I am."

"You and 'Mione-" He didn't even finish as he drew his wand and shoved Evangeline out of the way, sending her rolling across the floor while he fired curse after curse at Severus, all the while screaming about Snape raping her.

Severus easily blocked everything before sending a hex of his own, disarming the boy and sending him flying into the opposite wall. Severus was seething as he stalked into the hospital room, glaring at Weasley and his wand trained on him.

"I did not rape Miss Granger," his voice was dangerously low.

He had never raped a woman in his life, not even at the Death Eater revels. He had always managed to avoid that task. Severus glanced towards the door where Evangeline was standing, looking nervously between the two males.

Severus tossed Weasley's wand at him, it clattered against the floor but there was not enough force behind it to have broken it.

"Get out of here Weasley," he hissed.

The younger man picked up his wand and scurried out the door, his face as red as his hair. He sent a scathing look to Eve as he brushed past her.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked her.

She nodded. Severus gestured for her to spend time with her mother while he dealt with the staff that were no doubt on their way to see what the commotion had been.

Eve climbed onto the bed beside her mother but stayed quiet until Severus had left the room.

"Hi mum," she said, forcing cheer into her voice as she spoke. All the while wondering why Ronald Weasley would be visiting her mother. They had stopped being friends a long time ago. He didn't seem very nice either.

When Severus returned he took his regular seat in the corner and pulled his book from his pocket and read while he listened to Evangeline prattle on about the things she had read in books and magazines that her mother might find interesting, new discoveries and such. He wasn't blind to the forced cheer in her voice.

After the visit, they left St. Mungo's and made their way down the street. He tensed at the feeling of eyes on him and discretely glanced around, his instincts kicking in. He had to make one stop before they could go back to Spinner's End and the entire time he had the feeling of being watched. It was unnerving and he kept waiting for the curse to the back. Instinctively he kept Evangeline close, ready to shield her should he need.

Once back at Spinner's End she stared up at him, pinning him with her gaze. He couldn't help but wonder if this wilting feeling was the same one his students suffered under his own gaze.

"Why was he there?" She asked. "I thought he wasn't friends with mum any more."

"I am hardly privy to Weasley's motivations."

"Why did he accuse you of raping my mum?"

"Because he is an idiot," Severus replied, trying to keep the snarl from his voice. "And before you ask, no, I did not rape your mother."

"I wasn't going to ask," she told him. "He may let me eat mouldy bread, eat candy for breakfast and let me play with magic I really shouldn't, but Uncle Harry wouldn't leave me with a rapist."

"Should I be concerned that you even know what one is?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I saw the word in a book I was reading once. I looked it up in my dictionary."

She turned to leave, heading up the stairs. He wondered if he should start monitoring what she read. At the foot of the stairs she paused.

"Ronald Weasley wouldn't hurt her would he?" She asked.

"I don't think so. They may not be friends now, but they were very close when they attended Hogwarts together. It is...likely he still cares for her."

She opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again. He recognized that look from her mother, except Hermione rarely showed such restraint.

"Ask," he said.

She eyed him warily a moment before shaking her head. "No point. I'm pretty sure I already know the answer anyway."

She vanished up the stairs and Severus let her go. He was quite sure the question would no doubt have something to do with his feelings for her mother and they were not questions he wanted to answer. The story behind their coupling was hardly a romantic one. He couldn't even tell her he loved her mother. She had spent enough time with him to have come to the right conclusions on her own anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Severus entered the kitchen, Eve was in her usual place with her bowl of cereal and juice. What surprised him was his coffee sitting in front of his usual seat. He looked at Evangeline and she gave him a small smile in greeting, her cheeks puffed out full of food.

"Good morning," he murmured, taking his seat and inhaling the strong scent of his coffee. "Thank you."

She just nodded in response, absently chewing her meal. Severus unfolded the Daily Prophet sitting on the table and cursed quite impressively. Evangeline looked at him, raising a brow curiously. He was almost tempted to tell her to stop it, it was very...him. Instead, he showed her the front page. There was a photo of the pair of them coming out of St. Mungo's, the headline announcing to the world that Hermione Granger, war heroine and best friend to the saviour of the Wizarding world's bastard daughter was half Severus Snape's, former Death Eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix, also a war hero. The article was detailing their roles in the war, their roles to each other in a student-teacher capacity and now Evangeline and Severus' daily visits to St. Mungo's and how it appeared Severus was taking care of the girl. Apparently they had tried to reach Harry Potter for comment, but he couldn't be reached, nor could Luna Lovegood, Evangeline's Godparents.

So, that was it then, the whole world now knew of their connection. Severus took a calming breath. This was not how he wanted people to find out. Merlin the accusations and speculations about how this happened were going to run rampant and Ronald Weasley would no doubt be just one of many crying rape.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, earning a confused frown from him. "I know you didn't want people to know, it's an embarrassment to have a bastard kid."

She'd heard that enough from the other kids at school. Her mum tried to tell her it wasn't important, but it obviously was to some people. Evangeline had many faults already people picked on her for, she was smart, not that she thought was a bad thing, and her mum didn't either. She liked to read too much, she didn't think that was a fault either, but again, other kids did. Her mother said she was the same and used to get picked on for that too at her age. And they made fun of her for not having a dad. She wasn't even the only one, Jonathan's dad was dead, but they didn't pick on him. Maybe it was just that she had so many things they didn't like about her...

"You misunderstand. I am not ashamed or embarrassed. This is just not the way I wanted people to find out, namely my colleagues at Hogwarts."

"Will you be in trouble?" She asked.

"Minerva will no doubt have words for me, but I doubt I will be fired. Your mother was not a student at the time."

"Minerva...McGonagall?"

He nodded. "This will affect you negatively also. I may have been declared a war hero, but I am still an ex-Death Eater and widely despised. You may have been better off as the suspected love child of Potter."

She shrugged. "I doubt much will change."

Severus remembered Black mentioning Evangeline had no friends, that she was picked on went without saying.

"Mum always said Rita Skeeter is a hack anyway," Evangeline said. "Want to know a secret?"

"Not if it is something I would consider inane," he told her, wondering where this was going.

She seemed to consider it a moment. "It comes with leverage."

"What would a little girl know about leverage?"

"Only what my mum taught me."

"Let's hear it then."

"Rita Skeeter is an unregistered beetle animagus," she said.

Severus nodded. That was useful, he could definitely use that. "Did your mother not teach you the importance of keeping leverage to oneself?"

"She did. But she said it was ok if I trusted the person and thought they might be able to use it."

There was that tightness in his throat again. She trusted him? Because he had earned it? Or because she felt she should as he was her father?

Throughout the day, he received quite a few owls, from reporters, from colleagues and acquaintances, even a howler from Mrs Weasley blaming him for the failed relationship between her son and Hermione. He had held his hands over Evangeline's ears throughout that one. Severus never knew the kindly old matron could cuss like that.

Everything else he ignored. Eventually it would die down, just like the threats and thank you's he received daily after the war.

Evangeline also received letters from reporters offering to hear her side and such. She binned those letters, but wrote out replies to those from the ones she considered family. Potter had said he had told them all Severus was her father, and the glimpses he saw of those letters, they were mostly just asking if she was well and not to let the Prophet get to her.

He left her to it and headed down to the cellar to brew. He had only been down there a half hour before there was a knock on the door. He could spare a few moments, he wasn't at a crucial junction with the potion. Opening the door he looked down at Evangeline expectantly.

"May I use Muninn to send my letters?"

"Yes. You need not ask."

"Thank you." She turned to leave before pausing on the step. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

She bit at her lip, another mannerism of her mothers. "Can...Can I watch you work?"

He eyed her warily for a moment. "You will stay out of my way?"

She nodded.

"You won't touch a thing?"

Another nod.

"Very well. Return when you have sent your letters."

She smiled up at him, a mix of relief and happiness. He felt his own countenance soften in response.

"Thank you Severus."

She hurried up the stairs while Severus returned to the cauldron. When she returned a few moments later he gestured to the stool near the desk and she dragged it over, kneeling on it so she could see into the cauldron and watch as he prepared ingredients.

"Do you know what I'm making?" He asked her quietly.

She peered at the liquid for a while, then at the ingredients yet to be added before rolling her eyes.

"Sleeping draught. I won't take it."

He quirked a brow at her but said nothing of it. Instead he had her walk him through the procedure to see how much she knew. He followed her instructions, whether they were right or wrong and the end result was a useless batch of nothing. She had missed a few steps. When he asked her why it had gone wrong, she didn't know. He gave her a book on potions and told her to read it then sent her out so he could whip up a correct batch.

When he was finished and he entered the living room, Eve was sitting in her chair, studiously reading through the book he had given her. He leaned against the doorway and watched her a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, her little legs swinging back and forth, too short to reach the floor.

"Have you learned where you went wrong?"

She sighed as she looked up at him, nodding. The disappointment radiating from her was almost tangible.

"I made a few mistakes. I forgot the wand part, both of them, and I didn't add enough Valerian sprigs," she mumbled. "I...didn't tell you to I mean."

Before Severus could say anything, flames flared up in the fireplace. The pair of them watched as Albus Dumbledore stepped out, smiling kindly at Severus.

"Severus my boy."

"Albus," Severus returned the greeting with a nod of his head.

Albus' gaze fell on Evangeline and his smile widened.

"Albus, Evangeline Granger. Evangeline, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," Severus introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you dear girl," Albus said, offering his hand.

Evangeline slid off her chair and shook his hand. "And you sir."

"You look so much like your mother," he noted.

"Thank you sir," she said, smiling sadly. "I'll go upstairs now."

She vanished up the stairs a moment later and Severus could hear her bedroom door close.

Albus turned to face Severus, a genial smile on his face as he waited for an explanation. Severus sighed before taking a seat and staring back at his old mentor. Albus took Eve's seat and stared right back. When it became clear the younger man wasn't going to, Albus spoke up.

"She has your eyes."

"Thank Merlin that is all she got of me," he muttered.

"I'm sure that isn't all she inherited."

"What do you want Albus?"

"I read a rather interesting article in the Daily Prophet this morning," he said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes the girl is my daughter. Yes her mother is Hermione Granger. No Miss Granger was not my student at the time of Evangeline's conception. No I was not carrying on an inappropriate relationship with Miss Granger prior to her graduation. Does that about cover it?"

"I take it you only recently learned of your relation to the girl?"

"Yes. Potter needed someone to look after her for a few weeks. He decided to drop that bombshell on me."

Dumbledore's expression became solemn. "I had heard about Miss Granger's condition. Have you been in to see her?"

"I take Evangeline to visit her most days. The healers don't think she will last much longer."

Albus caught the flicker of concern the younger man sent towards the stairs his daughter had climbed not so long ago.

"Truly tragic," he murmured. "And how is your daughter taking it? It must be difficult for her."

"She is taking it fine. She is well aware of what is to come."

"And there is nothing you can do for Miss Granger?"

Severus shook his head.

The two men talked some more, mostly Albus trying to find out exactly what went on between himself and Granger, most likely to satisfy Minerva. Finally, after his not so subtle prodding, Severus threw up his muffliato spell and leaned forward in his seat, his eyes hard as he proceeded to tell Albus that Granger was a one time shag, that they were caught up in the moment of victory. There was no need to tell him Severus had entertained the thought that perhaps something could come of it. So Albus changed the subject to their living arrangements, to which Severus had told him it was just like having a room mate. Instead of paying rent and sharing bills, she was quiet and for the most part stayed out of his way.

Albus didn't bother to hide his displeasure. Severus should have been getting to know Evangeline, get on friendly terms with her if she was to be living with him when Hermione passed. Severus had promptly let him know that Evangeline would be returning to Potter as soon as he was back in the country. If he decided he wanted to maintain contact with Eve after that time, then he would do so.

Albus thought Severus had taken a rather harsh stance in this, but then he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. It was Severus after all.

"Very well Severus," Albus said with a sigh. "Call the child down, I would very much like to have tea with her. Minerva is most anxious for details."

"I'm surprised she didn't follow you and try to hex me into oblivion for daring to lay a hand on her precious Gryffindor princess."

"She wanted to, but I managed to calm her."

Severus stood, heading for the stairs and calling up to Evangeline for her to come down. A few moments later she was there, looking a little confused. Severus left the room to prepare the tea and Evangeline watched the elderly man as she took a seat in her father's usual chair. Her mother had told her a great many stories about Headmaster Dumbledore, so had pretty much everyone else she knew. They said he was one of the most powerful wizards in the whole world. They had told her all about some of the amazing things he had done during the war, and before it.

"How old are you dear?" He asked.

"Eight sir."

"Call me Albus."

She nodded, but didn't think she should, it seemed rather disrespectful and he was still a stranger.

"How are you finding living with Severus?"

"Fine," she replied. "It was generous of him to take me in, from what I've been told he is a very private person." Her voice lowered as her gaze flicked in the direction of the kitchen for a moment. "And I'm quite sure he hates Uncle Harry, it was rather nice of him to do him this favour."

Albus was partly amused and partly appalled Severus had allowed her to believe him taking her in was some kind of great sacrifice or favour on his part. The man had an obviously intelligent and well spoken daughter who didn't seem to hate him. He should have been making the most of the opportunity he had been denied the past eight years.

Still, that he had allowed her into his home spoke volumes. But if he knew nothing else about the man, he knew he possessed a strong sense of duty, which was most likely the motivator in taking care of her.

Severus returned with the tea, setting the tray down and pouring a cup for himself and Albus. He handed Evangeline a glass of juice. He knew she wasn't a fan of tea, with the exception of that herbal berry crap she convinced him to buy at the supermarket, but she only drank it in the evenings.

"Thank you Severus," she said quietly, accepting her juice.

Albus raised a brow at the way she addressed her father and Severus stared back defiantly, daring the older man to call him on it. Albus let it pass and struck up a conversation with the little girl.

Severus watched as Eve seemed to lap up the stories Albus told her of her mothers time in Hogwarts. He moved on to Potter, Black and Lupin, telling her all about the trouble they used to get into. When Albus tried to speak about Severus' own time as a student Severus cut him off. There was no reason to delve into his past.

So he quietly watched the interactions between his daughter and employer, she seemed completely wrapped in the stories he was telling her about her parents and uncles, sometimes breaking out into easy laughter. He hadn't heard her laugh since she was at the Weasley's store, and even then it hadn't been this bright. She seemed like such a serious girl, but then he supposed being bullied and watching your mother die had a way of sapping the joy out of life.

When Albus finally left, bidding both of them a pleasant afternoon and vanished through the floo, Severus looked down at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Enjoy yourself?"

She nodded, giving him a smile. "Is he really as powerful as everyone says?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was more so."

He was also manipulative and could be as ruthless and calculating as the Dark Lord ever was. Though without the sadistic streak as Dumbledore lacked the propensity for mindless torture. But there was apparently nothing he wouldn't have sacrificed for victory. Yes, the cause was good, but they were all just pawns on his little chessboard of life. And he hid it all beneath a genial smile and a kindly grandfather demeanor.

"Now, go and get ready for dinner with the Malfoy's."

She nodded and headed upstairs.

xXx

When Severus met her in the living room a half hour later, she was wearing a white dress with black butterflies around the bottom of the skirt with a delicate lace hem. The dress was sleeveless and only came down to her knees. It had a black ribbon around the waist that tied off into a bow at the back, and it had a hood of the same lace as the hem. It was very muggle, but he supposed it would do. Her shoes were black flats, and her hair was out with a black headband on. Again it had butterflies, little black beaded ones just off centre. Butterflies were apparently a common theme in her clothes.

They used the floo to get to the manor and Lucius was on the other side. The blonde man smiled at his friend and greeted the pair warmly. Severus made the introductions.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Evangeline," Lucius said, taking her hand.

"And you Mr Malfoy," she returned. "Thank you for inviting us."

Lucius shot Severus a small grin, impressed with the girls manners, especially since she was raised by a muggle born. Though the Malfoy's may have dropped much of their prejudices after the war, it was difficult to truly eliminate all of them.

He led the pair into the parlor, where the other guests were sitting with pre-dinner cocktails. Evangeline was introduced to the remaining Malfoys, Theodore Nott and his wife Pansy formerly Parkinson and their son Tywin, and Blaise Zabini and his mother Catlynn. Evangeline felt very uncomfortable under the scrutiny of all these strangers. She tried to keep her face blank as she had seen Severus do almost constantly.

The only people she had ever heard her mother mention were the Malfoy's. Draco Malfoy especially, but all they had ever done was fight apparently.

Evangeline was given juice and she took a seat next to Severus while the adults talked. Evangeline had been taken to a few dinners like this with her mum, and she had found them horribly boring then too. Even though she spent most of her time with adults, a lot of the adults she knew tended to behave like children. She tuned the conversation out, instead eyeing up Tywin. She didn't have any friends, and with the exception of Teddy and Victoire, she didn't really know any wizard kids her own age. She wondered if he could do any magic.

Eventually they moved to the dining room when dinner was ready and served. The adult conversation continued to bore the children and instead they stared at each other, making faces when they were sure no adults were watching them. Tywin had started it, but Evangeline wouldn't let him win.

"What school do you attend Evangeline?"

Eve returned her mind to the conversation and hoped no one had seen her behaving so immaturely. She turned to look at Mrs Malfoy before smiling politely.

"Rotherfield Primary School ma'am," she replied.

"Rotherfield...I don't think I've heard of it."

"It's a muggle day school in London."

"Severus mentioned your magic had already manifested, why attend a muggle school?"

"My mother doesn't want to limit me to one world Mrs Malfoy, and she wants me to have a solid foundation of both my heritages," she replied, ratting off word for word the reason she had heard her mother give so many times to people who had asked.

And Eve liked the muggle world, she had enough experience with both to have decided what she liked best from them and she planned to live a completely balanced life like her mum had. She had stressed the importance of opportunities from a young age and Eve would take those lectures to heart.

Conversation turned to politics, the Board of Governors for Hogwarts and such. It was all incredibly boring and when the children were finished, Draco suggested Tywin take Evangeline out for tour of the gardens. It was a good way to get the children out of their hair for a while so they could talk about them behind their backs. And Tywin had spent enough time at the manor to know his way around.

"She is beautiful Severus," Narcissa beamed as soon as the children were out of the room. "You are going to have your hands full when she gets older."

"Potter will have his hands full," Severus corrected her. "He is her Godfather and will be taking custody when Miss Granger passes."

"Severus..." she said, not bothering to hide her disapproval. That was the second person in one day.

"You're going to let Potter raise your kid?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I am sure Evangeline would prefer it that way."

"You're her father Severus," Narcissa said.

"But I have not been for the first eight years of her life. Now, surely we have other things to talk about."

"Not really," Draco said. "The whole point in this dinner was to see the daughter of Severus Snape. You just don't really seem the father type."

"Because I am not, which is why she will be returning to Potter's care when he is back in England."

"I would have killed him if I were you," Draco said, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Keeping something like that from me for so many years..."

"The urge was there," Severus told him.

"What stopped you?"

"Luna Lovegood is Evangeline's Godmother."

There was a collective wince around the room.

"I suppose he is the lesser evil of the two," Blaise muttered.

"How is living with her going?" Narcissa asked.

Severus sighed. "Albus dropped by ealier to ask the same thing. It is going relatively smoothly. She has strange eating habits, and a bit of a sweet tooth, I have tried to limit her sugar consumption, though that has been futile. Old ladies offer her free candy constantly. Were I not so tuned to the use of magic I would be quite ready to believe she was casting spells."

"Tywin's been performing magic lately," Pansy offered. "Making doors vanish mostly."

Theodore chuckled quietly. "It's getting a little irritating. He doesn't have any control over it. Any locked door he comes across will just vanish."

Draco and Blaise laughed. Tywin was a rather curious boy.

The Nott's had spent a lot of time at Malfoy manor after the war. Theo lost both his parents to it and Narcissa and Lucius had taken him in. Financially he was set for life, but living in the huge manor all by himself, with Death Eaters still out there and such, it wasn't safe. And he had gotten Pansy pregnant while they were still in school, Theodore had needed the extra looking after. Draco was of course Tywin's Godfather, Daphne Greengrass was made his Godmother when it had looked like Draco and Daphne were going to get together. It had never happened, but they still performed their duties as Godparents admirably despite thier mutual dislike for each other.

Draco had never given up his womanizing ways and Daphne had just been another conquest, though one he had to put a little extra effort into getting. When she had found out, she had slapped him and told him never to contact her again outside of formal functions or Godparent duties. Narcissa had not been happy, she had so been looking forward to getting Draco married off and producing grandchildren.

The adults continued to talk, mostly about the type of magic the two children were able to produce and moved on to reminimscing about how their own magic had manifested back when they were children.

Their conversation was interrupted as the two children stormed back in, Tywin yelling and holding his nose, blood pouring all down his front. Evangeline followed behind him, a few drops of blood staining the white of her dress, she was glaring at Tywin and looking ready to kill.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked, rising to her feet.

"She punched me," he cried, pointing an accusing finger at Evangeline.

"Evangeline," Severus growled out, his anger rising as she returned his expression with a curiously raised brow.

"Yes Severus?" She asked.

"Why?"

Pansy and Narcissa were fussing over Tywin, keeping a wary eye on the girl. Theodore, Catlynn and Lucius watched with minor interest to see how Severus would deal with his daughter and Draco and Blaise were just amused at the whole situation.

"Because he deserved it," she replied.

"I did not!" Tywin yelled.

"You bloody well did!" She screamed, her quiet, simmering anger replaced with pure fiery rage.

"Language," Severus snapped at her, no doubt she had picked up such words from Potter and Black.

She flinched, but kept her blazing glare fixed on Tywin while the two women healed him.

"Explain," her father commanded.

"He called mum a mudblood."

Most in the room stiffened. Years after the war and that word still brought much discomfort. Though most in the room believed in the pureblood superiority to an extent, the war had taught them tolerance. The Zabini's had never cared about such things to begin with, nor had Theodore, preferring to focus on his studies more than anything else.

"Well she is," Tywin muttered petulantly.

Evangeline dived at him, but Severus grabbed her in mid air and held onto her. Since her physical assault failed, her magic lashed out, sending Tywin flying into the wall. Every glass and bottle in the room shattered, sending glass and liquid flying everywhere.

"Eve! Control yourself!" Severus barked at her.

"She isn't a mudblood, she's a hero and doesn't deserve to be talked about that way!" She had tears in her eyes, but her anger was keeping them in check.

Severus put her down and crouched in front of her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. Pansy was helping her son up and went about resuming his healing.

"True enough," Severus told her, his voice softening. "But you need to learn to control your temper, especially when you have so little control of your magic."

"She did it on purpose!" Tywin yelled at them.

"Quiet Tywin," Theo ordered his son. "I'm sorry Severus. Tywin will be properly...disciplined."

Severus nodded. "I think it is time we left. I apologize for Evangeline's behaviour."

"I don't need you to apologize for me. I don't regret it and I would do it again," she hissed.

"Shut it," Severus snapped. "Tywin was wrong to say what he did, but you are little better, now get."

He practically shoved her towards the floo, she glared at him but left, returning to Spinner's End. Severus turned to Narcissa.

"Again I apologize. I will repay you for the damage."

"Don't worry about it Severus, she is going through a tough time at the moment."

"It is no excuse."

Draco's chuckle drew their attention where he and Blaise were just smirking.

"She's a spitfire Uncle Sev, her mother's influence no doubt. I guess you're going to have to get used to apologizing for her behaviour. Or civilize her. I would also say you're in for it when you get home if that parting glare was anything to go by."

It was Lucius' turn to chuckle, the image of Severus getting into a screaming match with a little girl coming to mind.

"She is usually well mannered," Severus muttered, casting a displeased look at Tywin for upsetting her and causing him this problem he was going to have to deal with. "Her lack of sleep has made her temperamental."

"Lack of sleep?" Narcissa asked, taking a seat and patting the one next to her.

Severus nodded as he complied. "Grief, and she is stressed, worrying about her mother. She is concerned for Potter and Black's safety as well, and this change in environment, it's interfering with her appetite and her moods. I had to slip her Sleeping Draught at one point."

"Severus," she admonished. "You can't do that."

"Is it truly such a bad thing? She got the sleep she needed."

"You drugged her."

"Yes, she accused me of much the same thing. It is not as if I did it with the intention of causing her harm."

"Would you like it if someone did the same to you?"

"It is hardly the same, she is a child in my care and I did what needed to be done."

Narcissa shook her head, exasperated. "A hot cocoa or warm milk will help her relax. When Draco had nightmares I would sit with him until he fell asleep."

Blaise of course took this opportunity to mock Draco for his weakness.

"Thank you Narcissa, I will consider what you have said."

Narcissa nodded and walked him to the floo. "If you need me for anything, you know where I am."

With a nod, Severus disappeared in a flash of green flame. Narcissa returned to the table to gossip about Severus' new life with the rest of them while the house elves took care of the mess.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus stepped through the floo and into an empty sitting room. He stalked up the stairs to find his ill mannered daughter sitting at the end of her bed and glaring at him. Were the circumstances or the target different he might have even been proud of the venom in her glare.

"Do not look at me like that, you are the one in the wrong here. You should not have hit Tywin li-"

"He should not have insulted my mother!" She yelled, rising to her feet and standing on her bed in a futile attempt to match his height. "He was being a dick!"

"Sit!" He roared it at her and she faltered, dropping onto her knees on the bed, her tears finally spilling over. He took pity on her and softened his voice. "Tywin should not have said that about your mother. But you should not have reacted the way you did. You cannot just attack people when they say or do something you don't like. I had thought you were better than that."

Her glare returned full force. "I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations. Just get out!"

He quirked a brow at her. "Do not order me about in my own house. And you had better be in a more tolerable mood tomorrow," he said, stalking from the room and slamming the door on his way out.

Eve drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, rocking back and forth as she cried. She was angry and sad and wanted her mother. Or, at the very least, someone who would hug her. Right now, she would even appreciate a lie just to have someone hold her and tell her everything would be all right. She was so tired and just wanted a proper sleep. She wanted Uncle Harry, he would hug her, even read to her until she fell asleep, and then he would sleep with her all night in case she woke up from her nightmares. Or even Uncle Sirius, he would have complimented her on making the Nott boy bleed like that.

Rolling off the bed, she headed to the window and stared out over the dark little town. She opened the window and climbed onto the sill, using the gutter to get down to the ground, wanting to be anywhere else right now. Severus didn't even really want her there anyway. Maybe it was time to go to Uncle Fred's. But without a floo or bird, both of which she had just left behind, she had no idea how to get in touch with him.

She wandered down the dark street, trying to keep the sound of her sobbing to a minimum. She didn't really know the town, Severus didn't take her for walks around it, he always took her far from Spinner's End.

It didn't take long before she found the outskirts, finding a rather dirty and polluted river. She followed it, ignoring the foul smell it was letting off. When she grew tired of walking, she flopped down onto the ground. She already had blood on her dress, what did a bit of dirt and grass matter?

xXx

Severus was of course aware of Evangeline sneaking out of her window. The ever present wards around his home alerted him to the comings and goings of all magical beings, human, animagus or otherwise. Non-magical humans were just unable to enter at all.

As soon as she was out of the window, Severus rose from his chair and followed her at a distance, keeping to the shadows. She didn't appear to be in any rush, and the occasional sob he heard alerted him to the fact she was crying. He had no idea what to do about her distress. Ignore it and just growl and punish her for sneaking out? He doubted she would have pulled such a stunt at Potters. But then, Potter and Black were probably more equipped to meet her emotional needs.

Still he followed while he tried to puzzle out his next action and keep an eye out for any danger.

Eventually Evangeline sat down, curling in on herself and watching the filthy, polluted river as she sobbed into her knees.

He kept watch, unsure of what else to do. Parenting was not his forte. Finally he removed his frock coat and headed towards her silently. She didn't even startle as he draped his coat over her shoulders. But she did pull it tighter around her. Severus took a seat next to her and pushing aside his discomfort he put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. He tried not to take it too personally when she cried harder. She didn't pull away, and if anything, she seemed to be trying to bury herself deeper into his shirt. He brought his other arm up and held her tightly.

When Eve had first sensed Severus' presence, she hated him for following her, fully expecting him to drag her back and yell at her some more. But the comfort he was offering, she would gladly take. She felt surprisingly safe as he held on to her, all the stories she had been told about him coming to mind, how he had protected her mother and Uncle Harry throughout school, the risks he had taken fooling the darkest wizard of all time. If anyone could protect her from the world, it would be this man.

Severus sat with her for a good half hour before she finally fell asleep. He listened to her shuddering breaths for a few minutes more before he scooped her up and rose to his feet. She was light, too light maybe?

He carried her home and lay her down, pulling off her shoes before tucking her into bed and going to his own.

What an unpleasant evening.

xXx

Eve was surprised to find herself in her bed, though as the memories of last night returned to her, she supposed she shouldn't have been. Crawling out of bed she grabbed some clothes from her dresser and headed down the hall to the bathroom for a shower before heading downstairs to the kitchen. For breakfast she had just one piece of toast slathered generously in hazelnut spread. At Uncle Harry's she would sit in the kitchen and eat the stuff straight from the jar. Severus had not been impressed when he caught her doing that here and told her to stop it, or at least cut back.

She could almost hear her mother in her ear chastising her for her lack of appetite too. The last few months before her mother was put in hospital, Eve hadn't been able to get much down, and her mum hadn't been able to _keep_ much down. Eve had been sick with worry, and her mum had just been sick.

While Eve nibbled at her toast, she prepared Severus' morning coffee. She used to do the same for her mum, make her morning tea. As she got sicker, Eve had started making her breakfast too, just toast and cereal since she couldn't really cook anything on the stove. As her mum got sicker, Uncle Harry had stopped by more often to prepare their meals, some times even staying over the night. A couple of weeks before her mother took up permanent residence at the hospital, Uncle Harry had practically moved in with them to keep things running, make sure the bills were paid, that Eve got to school on time and was picked up and such. Eve tried to help as much as she could, terrified that if she was too much of a burden, she might be left behind. At one point, the kids at school had had her convinced that was why her father wasn't around. How could she know others might not feel the same way? If her father could leave her, others could too.

When Severus came down, he merely gave her a nod and took his seat opposite her, sipping at the cooling coffee. Nothing was said of last night, either the events at dinner, or what came afterwards.

After her breakfast she went to her room to read for a few hours before Severus came up to tell her it was time to go to St. Mungo's.

Once they reached the magical hospital Evangeline ran ahead of him, eager to get to her mothers side. When Severus arrived she was already lying down beside her mum and reading a Potions magazine to her someone must have left.

Occasionally she would hit on a word she didn't know how to pronounce, usually the Latin name for an ingredient or potion, and Severus would tell her what it was, never once looking up from his own reading.

When visiting hours were over and a healer had ushered them out, they headed down the street not a word being uttered between them. The tension was thick and even he was getting uncomfortable with it. He had wondered if he had over stepped his bounds last night. Was she angry with him?

Though he would never admit it to anyone, he had apparated to Hogwarts last night after finding it impossible to fall asleep. He had gone to the library and found a few books on parenting and raising magical children. Albus had caught him, but apart from a knowing smile he had been wise enough not to comment out loud on his selections.

From what he had read in the books, communication had apparently been key, but he despised communication, discussing _feelings_ and what not. Maybe he should just use Legilimency on her in one of their lessons to get a sense of what was bothering her. She was coming along nicely in those lessons, so that was good. He had never come at it from that angle before, rather than teaching someone how to enter someone's mind, he was teaching her to how to stay out.

xXx

Days on and they had gone about their time together just ignoring it all. Everything had seemed to fall back into place on it's own. He had taken her to her dance lessons, which he had learned seemed to be some kind of release to her. He supposed it made sense, it was a form of exercise and it required discipline and focus to get it right. It looked as if they were gearing up for some kind of recital. He hoped it didn't come up while he still had her.

He had continued reading the books but hadn't been able to put the offered advice into action. She didn't seem chatty, he definitely wasn't chatty and the ensuing conversation would only be stilted and awkward and probably make things worse.

When he tried to get a feel for her thoughts with Legilimency he only got garbled images of her and her mother, a longing he wasn't able to make sense of and a pervading sadness and resignation. It was a horrible feeling to see in such a young girl. Especially when he had seen memories of her, fiery and passionate or happy and smiling.

They were also to try dinner with the Malfoy's again, and when he had told her, he was surprised she had taken it so well. He was expecting an outburst. From what he remembered of her mother, she probably would have stomped her foot and packed a tantrum much like the child his daughter was supposed to be. Probably not, Hermione rarely acted in that manner, but he had seen it on a few occasions when she really was set against something. Eve however, had taken the news blankly. At least she didn't fight, though he might have preferred it. Over the days she had become more despondent and exhausted, as if she could sense the end coming. He was quite sure she hadn't heard his conversations with the healers though, he had always ensured he cast silencing spells around them, even if he knew her to be in the hospital room with her mother.

The only reason he had agreed to dinner was in the hopes Narcissa could do something. The girl was craving her mother and he hoped Narcissa could offer some kind of comfort he was incapable of providing. He certainly wouldn't be depending on Pansy for motherly anything. The woman had changed little since Hogwarts, still selfish, still vapid and still dumb as a stump. Her one redeeming quality was that she genuinely seemed to love her son, she was a different person around him. But around other peoples children, not so much.

"What are you doing?"

Severus turned from the wardrobe in Evangeline's room he had been rummaging through to see her standing in the doorway curiously.

"I am trying to find suitable attire for dinner tonight," he replied.

"All my dresses are at home."

"Grimmauld?"

She shook her head. "The home I lived with mum. It's connected to the floo network."

"Can we get in?"

She nodded and he followed her down to the living room. Taking some floo powder from the mantle she called out the address and stepped through. Severus followed a moment later and glanced around, unsurprised to find a modern muggle home.

"It was grandma and grandpa's home before they...you know."

Severus nodded. He knew they had died a year or so after the war, but was unaware of the specifics.

"I'll go find a dress," she muttered, heading for the door opposite them.

"You might as well pack your clothes and anything else you wish to take," he told her.

She nodded sadly, understanding she would most likely never be coming back here to live. While Evangeline was out of the room Severus took this chance to look around. There were many photo's all over the place, many of his daughter throughout the years. A few of Hermione with different people or at various stages of pregnancy. She was absolutely glowing in those photo's, gorgeous. There were some muggle pictures, some wizarding. One moving picture in particular caught his eye. It was of Eve, she looked to be about five or six, sitting on a garden swing and watching butterflies. A peaceful, carefree smile graced her face as she swung back and forth, her curls flying about her with the motion. He hadn't seen a smile like that on her since he had met her. She really was a pretty child. It was hard to believe she was created from his genetic material.

There were more snapshots of her life, quite a few with Potter, who was obviously there from even before her birth as he was in a few of Hermione's pregnancy photo's. Severus actually felt a pang of regret shoot through him as he imagined where he might be in these photos. There were some photo's of her using her magic with Hermione's tutelage, he could see himself being there to guide her, he was brilliant with wandless magic after all.

A surge of anger rose within him at Hermione for keeping Evangeline from him, for never giving him the choice to know her. What right did she have!? Why would she even do it!?

He picked up the moving picture of Eve on the swing, shrinking it and slipping it into his pocket before he even gave much thought to his actions.

Evangeline entered the room, dragging a suitcase behind her and he forced down the bubbling anger. It didn't escape his notice how she avoided looking around at the house. Being here obviously made her sad and uncomfortable.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and they returned to Spinner's End. Severus sent her suitcase up to her room and told her to get ready. He went to his own room and took the photo from his pocket. He stared at it a moment before laying it down on his dresser. He didn't really know what to do with it. He didn't have photos in his house. All the ones of his own childhood and of Lily were thrown in a box and buried at the bottom of the wardrobe.

He met Evangeline in the living room by the floo, she came down in another pretty dress, her hair out mostly but pinned back with little star clips. She didn't seem to be able to do much with it. They flooed through to the manor and everyone who had been present at the last meal was waiting in the parlour. Theo cast a pointed look at Tywin who stepped forward towards Evangeline.

"I apologize for what I said at your last visit," he began. "I behaved poorly and you were right, your mother is deserving of respect and I should have shown it."

Severus arched a brow at this, wondering how many times it'd had to be rehearsed so it didn't sound so fake.

Evangeline took the offered hand. "I'm not sorry for punching you, you deserved it. But I still shouldn't have done it. But I'll probably do it again if you say something stupid."

Draco and Blaise tried to cover their snickering as Tywin visibly winced at the memory of how hard the little girl could punch. Severus however was not impressed and he glared at the younger men for their blatant signs of encouragement. Tywin nodded and the pair shook hands on it.

Narcissa was the first to make a move, leading Evangeline towards the dining room as she gushed over her pretty dress and hair along with Lady Zabini.

The others trailed behind, Lucius falling into step beside Severus.

"Is Evangeline well Severus?" He asked. "She is looking a little pale."

"No, she isn't," he sighed. "The end draws closer for Hermione everyday and it is taking its toll on Evangeline's appetite and sleeping habits. I am...at a loss. I'm considering slipping her a sleeping draught again, maybe adding nutritive potions to what little food she does eat."

"Not everything can be solved with potions Severus," Lucius remarked.

"It would be a much simpler world if it could," he muttered.

They were seated at the dining table, the children beside each other this time in an attempt to encourage them to become friends. They were close in age and Tywin didn't have many friends either. Pansy was very selective about those she allowed to associate with her son. The only reason Evangeline was allowed was because Severus was so closely connected to the Malfoy's.

Tywin didn't mind Evangeline. Before the punch in the face he had actually considered liking her. Though he didn't know why. She didn't seem to be impressed by the fact he was a pure blood, or a Nott. All his other friends were, and his mother had stressed the importance of his pure heritage and how it elevated him above many others. But Evangeline didn't seem to care, she even interrupted him sometimes when he was speaking. Even now though, he didn't mind her presence. He couldn't help but wonder why. Was he that desperate for a friend?

The adults around the table noticed Tywin's glances at Evangeline, who seemed to be focusing on her plate intently. He looked at her as if she were some kind of perplexing puzzle and Severus wondered if he was supposed to step in and deter his interest. Did children start with nonsense this young?

"It's rude to stare," Eve told him quietly, having felt his eyes on her frequently.

She turned to him, staring straight in his eyes and holding his gaze for some time. Eventually, Tywin blinked.

"You lost," she said.

"What?"

"You blinked, you lost."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Our staring contest. You blinked first, that means you lose."

"I didn't know we were having a staring contest," he said, his irritation seeping into his voice. "Again."

They both blinked a couple of times in preparation before boring into each other's eyes. Both were incredibly stubborn and didn't want to admit defeat. Their eyes dried, teared up, turned red, until finally Lucius broke it.

"Enough," he said, causing both to jump, blink and rub at their eyes. "No more games at the table. Eat your dinner."

"Yes Mr Malfoy," they both replied in unison, looking appropriately chastised.

Evangeline wasn't very hungry, but forced a few more bites down so as not to be rude.

"Is it not to your liking Evangeline?" Mrs Malfoy asked kindly.

"It's lovely Mrs Malfoy, I just don't eat much," she replied, forcing a smile onto her face.

"You really ought to eat more, you're practically a waif."

Evangeline stomached a little bit more in an effort to please her.

When the meal was finished, they shifted to the adjoining room for drinks. Draco suggested Tywin take Evangeline out and show her the gardens as they must not have gotten very far last time. Eve was keen on the idea, wanting to leave the adults and their boring talk of politics and Quidditch behind, it was always the same thing with adults.

She followed Tywin down one of the many windy hallways.

"Severus mentioned the Malfoy's had a big library," she said. "Can I see it?"

Tywin shook his head. "Lucius doesn't like me being in there. He said there are books with powerful and dark magic. I'm not allowed in there without an adult."

"Does he lock the door?"

"I don't know."

"We should go and see," she suggested. "If it's unlocked we'll just poke our heads in. I just want a peek at it."

Tywin looked unsure.

"A quick peek," she pressed. "It'll be fine and I'll be fast."

Tywin reluctantly agreed to lead her to the library and he glanced up and down the hallway just to be sure before he even tried the massive double doors.

The doors gave way easily and Eve entered, keeping close to the door. Uncles Fred and George may have spent much of her life encouraging her to break rules and damn the consequences, often pressing upon her the lesson that it was easier to ask forgiveness than get permission, but her mother had been a stickler for the rules. And the Malfoy's and her father were not people she wanted to displease. But her curiosity over the Malfoy library wouldn't be satisfied until she had seen it.

Eve gazed around in wonder, it was huge, even bigger than some of the muggle public libraries her mother had taken her to. And of course it would have more magical texts in it. She took slow deliberate steps towards the nearest shelf, just wanting to scan the titles quickly.

"Evangeline, we're not allowed," Tywin hissed, grabbing her wrist.

"I won't touch anything, I just want to see the titles."

Tywin followed closely behind Eve, who was feeling a little triumphant that she had bent this boy to her will. Who knew a pure blood would be so...what is the word? Complicit? Compliant? She wished she had her dictionary with her.

Scanning the titles she found a few her mother had mentioned, some she had seen on Severus' shelves, but even more she had never heard of before. She wanted to take some off the shelves and flip through them, but the nervous shuffling of Tywin behind her gave her pause. Perhaps the punishment Lucius Malfoy dished out was a harsh one. She had seen in her mother's memories the kinds of things that had happened to her when she had been caught and brought to the Malfoy Manor. And she had told him she wouldn't touch anything.

"All right Tywin," she said softly. "Let's go."

He breathed a sigh of relief and practically dragged her out of the library, quietly closing the door behind them. He led her through the manor again, and they stepped into another huge room Eve instantly recognized. She froze.

"I know this room," she whispered softly.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for the reading and reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The children had been gone for quite some time when Narcissa had pointed it out. They had yet to run in with any injuries, surely that meant they were getting along better.

"Or Evangeline's killed Tywin and is trying to hide the body," Draco muttered, causing Blaise to snicker at him.

Pansy was the only one who seemed to take that comment seriously. She didn't truly believe Evangeline would kill him, but the girl was obviously violent and had a temper, just like her mother had back when they were in school. At her insistence they resolved to go and find the children. With the locks and wards around the manor, there were few places the children could go.

Severus suggested the library first, pointing out Evangeline's fondness for books. He was relieved to find it empty and that Evangeline had not been disregarding Lucius' rules, even though they hadn't been explicitly pointed out to her, Tywin knew better.

It was in the drawing room that they found them, lying on the floor and staring up at the chandelier murmuring quietly to each other. Severus heard Narcissa let out a hissing breath and shot her a curious look before turning back to the children.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Both children quickly scrambled to their feet and looked at the adults, not having noticed their entrance before. Tywin's expression was blank, but Eve appeared guilty, maybe even a little worried.

"Nothing," she told him.

Severus didn't believe her for a second. "Evangeline," his tone was low, laced with warning.

She bit at her lip, clearly debating with herself whether or not to tell him.

"This is where it happened," she finally said, her voice soft.

"Where what happened?"

She gestured for him to come closer, and when he reached her, she pulled him closer still by his collar, rising to her tip toes to get to his ear. He felt like a little girl whispering secrets in class.

"Where mum was tortured," she told him, barely audible despite their proximity.

Severus had heard about the event, though never in detail. Draco had spoken to him about it during his last year of Hogwarts, it was one of the many things that had haunted him. He may not have liked Hermione, but he had taken no pleasure in seeing her tortured like that either.

"Did your mother tell you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I saw it in her mind. It was...awful."

The Legilimency she had been using on her mother...How many other horrible memories had she witnessed?

"We will talk about this when we get home."

Evangeline nodded, her gaze slipping down to the floor and she shifted awkwardly. Severus straightened, looking to Narcissa for some kind of lead on what to do next.

"How about a walk in the gardens?" She suggested. "It's a lovely evening and it appears you two never got that far."

Tywin nodded and grabbed Evangeline by the wrist, dragging her along behind him, nattering on about something he wanted to show her in the gardens.

"What was that about Severus?" Narcissa asked as the man fell into step with the Malfoy couple.

"Evangeline is somewhat of a natural Legilimens," Severus sighed, explaining how she had been perusing her mothers mind and how she was unable to keep out of peoples thoughts until he had started teaching her.

"Well," Lucius said, the slightest trace of esteem in his voice. "Legilimency was always a talent of yours."

Severus only nodded absently before broaching the topic of what to do with Evangeline to help her. Narcissa appeared to consider it a few moments before speaking.

"Have her ready early tomorrow morning and I will pick her up. We'll have a girls day."

Severus knew Narcissa had always wanted a daughter after Draco, unfortunately it had never happened. Once Evangeline spent more time with Narcissa, she would probably come to bear the brunt of that unfulfilled desire. Still, he agreed to Narcissa's plan if only for the chance it provided to have some time alone.

xXx

Once back at Spinner's End, Severus told her about the time she would be spending with Narcissa tomorrow. Evangeline didn't seem too keen on the idea, he could see that by the irritated frown she was directing at him. A light brush against her thoughts revealed her reservations about the situation. Narcissa was a stranger, a stranger who had hated her mother and everything she was and stood for. Severus gestured for her to sit and he sat opposite her.

"The Malfoy's are not the kind of people they used to be Evangeline," he told her. "They care no more for blood purity than I do. The war changed many people, the Malfoy's included. Narcissa has taken a liking to you and seems keen to get to know you."

"What about visiting mum?" She asked.

"I will meet the pair of you outside St Mungo's for the visiting hours."

Evangeline just nodded and headed for the stairs. "I hope you don't plan to pawn me off to each of your friends at some point during my stay."

He smirked at her. "That really all depends on how tolerable you are, doesn't it."

"Have I not been tolerable enough?" She asked, and he saw the trace of sadness and disappointment and he felt guilty for his comment.

"You have been fine Evangeline, for the most part," he said awkwardly. "I am sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I did not expect this arrangement to be...easy, but I think we have managed rather well so far."

She nodded, feeling a little better actually. "Are we still going to talk about mums memories?"

"We are. Get changed and ready for bed, I will be up in a moment."

She nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Severus leaned back in his chair, thinking about the memories and what to do with them. Hermione had experienced and witnessed horrible things during the war, things Eve should not be exposed to. The best thing to do would be to get rid of those memories. He would go through her mind and take all those that didn't belong there.

He gave her time to get dressed and deciding to take on board one of Narcissa's suggestions, he headed into the kitchen and heated up a glass of milk. With a spell, it would stay warm until he needed it.

When he got up to her room, she was sitting on her bed in a singlet and pants with dancing cats on them. Her eyes immediately darted to the milk he was holding and they narrowed suspiciously. Severus rolled his eyes.

"It's clean," he told her, setting it down on her bedside table.

He removed his wand and cast a detection charm over it, the little lights indicating its lack of foreign substances.

"I don't know that spell, I don't know what those lights mean."

"It means it's clean."

"So you say, you could be lying about what they mean."

He simultaneously approved and disapproved of her suspicion. It was an odd feeling. It was good to have a healthy dose of suspicion, but it was irritating as this was dragging things out. He accio'd a book, a charms book and opened it to a specific page, holding it out for her to see.

"How do I know you didn't wandlessly cast a different spell while faking this one?"

Severus rolled his eyes. Honestly... This paranoia was hardly fitting of an eight year old.

"What must I do to alleviate your suspicions?"

"Drink half of it," she replied.

"Very well, but first we will address these memories, I need you awake for that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take the memories that aren't yours and destroy them."

Tears instantly welled in her eyes. "Please don't. The memories are all I'll have when she's..."

Severus nodded his understanding. "Very well. I'm going to take any traumatic ones you have then."

"But you'll keep them right? So I can watch them in a Penseive?" She didn't want to lose any part of her mother, even if she would probably never watch them again.

He was surprised to see she knew of such things, they weren't exactly common.

"All right, but I will separate the appropriate ones from the others."

Evangeline nodded. Severus conjured a row of vials then entered her mind, diving through eyes identical to his own. He saw some of her memories, snippets of her life, some good, some not, some of her time bullied, plenty with her mother and Potter. Black reading to her before bed. Having dinner with the Lupins and getting into trouble with Teddy. Finally he found the memories of her watching Hermione's memories and he began to separate them, pulling them out and trapping them in the conjured vials.

It took a few hours to gather everything and when he was finally done, both of them looked shattered. Severus vanished the vials to his lab and picked up the still warm glass of milk, downing half of it before handing it to her. He sat with her as she drank the rest and then wordlessly lay down in her bed. He pulled the covers up over her.

"Goodnight Severus," she mumbled softly.

"Goodnight Eve."

He left her room, flicking off the light as he passed. With a tired sigh he made his way to his own room.

xXx

A noise downstairs awoke Severus from his slumber and he silently leaped from the bed, wand in hand. He opened the door and peered down the short hall to see a sleep befuddled Evangeline poking her head through her bedroom door. She was aware Severus was never up this early and was curious about the disturbance downstairs. She looked at him, her brow furrowed. He put a finger to his lips, asking for her silence. He made his way down the stairs. Halfway down, he heard Narcissa call his name. He sighed and relaxed, gesturing for Eve to follow as they entered the living room.

Narcissa looked at them both, tired and still in their pyjama's, and her amusement was clear.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy," Eve greeted, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're early," Severus said flatly.

"I said I would be."

"I didn't realise your definition of early would be this ungodly hour."

Eve smiled at the way her father was behaving, almost petulant.

"Honestly Severus, you get up earlier than this to each your little classes," she pointed out.

"Not over the summer."

Eve was openly grinning now. Severus scrubbed his hand down his face. It was too early for this.

"I'm going back to bed. Eve, see me before you leave."

"Ok Severus," she said quietly, watching him trudge back up the stairs before turning to Mrs Malfoy, who did not look impressed.

"Come child, let's get you dressed and ready to go."

They went up to Eve's room and Narcissa was horrified at the surroundings.

"What are your favourite colours?" She asked the little girl.

"Purple, most blues, silver," Eve shrugged.

With a few successive spells, Narcissa had changed the whole room. The furniture became less shabby and was nicely painted, her bed spread became an ocean scene with dolphins leaping over the waves, the walls became a light blue. It changed the whole aesthetic of the room.

"What if Severus doesn't agree to this?" Eve asked quietly.

"Then too bad for Severus," Narcissa replied. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you Mrs Malfoy."

"Now, let's get you dressed," she said, opening the wardrobe and going through her things. She came out with a light pink ruffle skirt and a black bolero knit top and her black boots. Once Eve was changed Narcissa sat her down and began brushing her hair. Her mother used to brush her hair this gently too. Narcissa tied her hair into two french braids with pink ribbons that matched her skirt braided through them.

"There," Narcissa said, smiling at her handy work. "Very nice. Now, I believe Severus wanted to see you before we left."

They both headed down the hall to Severus' room. It was the first time Eve had been in there, it was very...manly. It sort of reminded her of Uncle Sirius' room. Severus was lying on his bed and she went to him.

Narcissa stood near the dressing table where a photo caught her eye, a pretty one of Eve on a swing. It was lying down rather than up on display. She wondered where Severus got it.

Eve shook Severus' shoulder. "Severus?"

He looked at her, a brow raised. "You look nice."

She smiled at him. He leaned forward and grabbed something from the bedside drawer and handed her a small pouch of galleons.

"Just in case," he said. "Be good today."

She nodded and left the room. Narcissa came to stand beside him once Eve was gone and she set the photo down on his bedside table. She gave Severus a smile and left.

Severus lay there long after they'd gone watching the looping photo. Would Eve be mad he had taken it? He wondered what the story was behind the photo. Where were they? What had put her in such a good mood? Should he leave it where Narcissa put it?

With a groan he got out of bed and took a shower. He spent his morning reading in the living room but hadn't really gotten much done. He had grown used to the presence of the little girl, the quiet turning of her pages as she read in the chair opposite him, the gentle thrum of her magic.

He had even tried to brew in the lab and found it to be...emptier than it used to be. He even missed her questions, they weren't incessant so that was a bonus.

The floo in front of him activated and he saw the face of Bill Weasley.

"Good morning Professor Snape," he greeted.

"Mr Weasley," Severus returned.

"May I come through?"

Severus nodded and a moment later Bill stepped through, dusting himself off.

"What can I do for you Mr Weasley?"

The red headed man was glancing around. "Is Eve here?"

"Not at this time, she is out with Narcissa Malfoy."

Bill appeared to be curious but just shrugged it off. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm back now. Harry said you might need someone to take Eve off your hands and I can do that now if you need."

"That won't be necessary," Severus said stiffly. "Evangeline and I are doing fine."

Bill looked as if he was fighting a smile and Severus could not understand why. But Severus didn't want Evangeline to go yet. He would almost say he liked having her around. Bill seemed to nod in approval.

"Then I would like to invite you and Eve to dinner tomorrow. The Lupins will be there and Victoire and Teddy would like to see her."

"If Evangeline is amenable, we will be there." Bill actually seemed surprised at his easy acquiescence. "What time?"

"Eve knows the drill," Bill said, taking a seat and leaning forward. "How has she been?"

"As well as can be expected I imagine. It is...not easy for her."

Bill nodded, he looked as if he wanted to ask something and Severus didn't want to encourage him. They made no small talk, both figuring they would probably need it at dinner tomorrow night.

Once he left, Severus tried to read again before finally just giving up and deciding to go and wait for Eve and Narcissa at St. Mungo's.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so I thought it was pretty obvious that Hermione wasn't going to be making a miraculous recovery and that she would die. But maybe that was just because I'm the one writing it and know that's how it goes. So here's the warning I apparently should have put at the beginning. 'Eventual Character Death - Hermione's.'

Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

xXx

Chapter 8

He waited for the pair of females near the hospitals entrance. He was early so he had some time to wait.

"Severus!"

He turned to find Eve and Narcissa heading his way. She was running on ahead, ducking and weaving through the crowd and when she reached him, she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Narcissa was smiling rather fondly at the girl as she caught up.

Eve had one hand on her knee to support herself, her other hand lifted a delicately carved little silver locket.

"Look what...Mrs Malfoy...had made," she managed, her breathing still laboured.

He took the locket from her and opened it up. There was a little picture of Eve and Hermione, smiling, a magical one. Eve appeared to be about two or three and Hermione kissed her cheek, causing the little girl to grin.

"It's cool right?" She seemed to be breathing easier and stood up straight, staring at him eagerly. He nodded. "And I made this, all by myself."

She pulled out a bracelet from her bag. It was a black braided leather strap with four white cube shaped beads with the letters DAD and the fourth with a little heart on it. On each side of the white beads was a silver and black one. She tied it around his wrist. He didn't wear jewellery, and this was kind of girly what with the heart on it, at least she had picked dark coloured beads. He actually felt a bit of a lump form in his throat at seeing what the beads spelled.

Of course, no one could ever know and he would be sure to keep it tucked up under his sleeve where no one would see it.

"Thank you Eve," he said. "Go inside, I'll meet you up there."

He looked at Narcissa who looked at him like she knew something he didn't. Instead of thanking her, as he had planned, he barked out a 'what?'

Narcissa took out her wand and tapped the locket in his hand. The other side of the locket changed, a picture of a scowling Severus taking the place of the bare metal opposite the photo of Eve and Hermione.

"She wanted a picture of her father," Narcissa told him. "Who was I to say no?"

"Why was it hidden?"

"She wasn't sure you would want her to have a picture of yourself."

"How did you even get these photo's?"

"Memory prints," she replied. "And she spent a very long time trying to braid the strap for your bracelet perfectly. It was quite endearing."

"I trust I can count on your discretion regarding this," he said, looking down at his wrist where he was pushing the bracelet beneath his sleeve.

"As long as you don't take it off, I won't breathe a word of it."

Severus nodded, tucking the locket into his pocket. "How was she?"

"A delight Severus. She started out very quiet though, but once she was a little more comfortable around me, she began to open up. Everything we bought has been sent to your home, it should all be waiting there for you."

"Is my house to be over crowded with feminine things and toys now?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No Severus, your house will remain the dour unwelcoming thing it is."

He thanked her for everything she'd done for Eve and bid her goodbye before going up to join his daughter.

In the little private hospital room he found Eve talking animatedly to her mother about the things they did today and he took his seat in the corner, removing his book from his pocket and reading.

Again Eve fell asleep with Hermione and Severus took this chance to do something for the girl. He wasn't sure how ethical it was, hypocritical definitely, but he did it anyway. He used Legilimency on Hermione, going through her more pleasant memories with the intention of removing them from his mind and bottling them for Eve. She had already collected quite a few, but it wasn't even half way through all Hermione's life experiences. No doubt if anyone else came in and caught him rifling through Hermione's memories, he would be socked, but he truly had good intentions. Eve wanted memories of her mother for after she was gone, he would do that for her.

While in there, he hit on a few memories that piqued his own interest. Those, he stored away for later, they answered his own questions.

When visiting hours were over, he woke Eve up and took her home. Once there he fixed her a snack, well, got an apple from the cupboard and tossed it to her. She bit into it as he took his seat opposite her.

"Bill Weasley stopped by earlier," he said and she watched him curiously. "He has invited us to dinner tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. "Awesome."

Severus had expected a little more information from her, but instead she started sorting through all the bags that had been left around the floo. She pulled out a new book and took her place in the arm chair.

"Well, what time is it?"

She looked around for a clock and shrugged.

"Dinner, what time is dinner?" He elaborated.

"Oh, we go there at two."

Severus frowned at her.

"It's not just dinner," she explained. "It's a...gathering. Except for the two youngest Weasley's and Mr and Mrs Weasley. All the other Weasley's and their families turn up. Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and his family..."

Severus regretted agreeing now. He was going to have to spend a good half a day with these people. With Death Eater's gone and the war over, they had little in common. In a stroke of genius, he realised he didn't have to spend any time with them, he could just send her through the floo, well, drop her off. He would want to make sure everything was well on the other end before sending her through alone.

Severus left Eve to it and went down to his lab to sort through the memories he had picked up from Hermione and bottle them.

He had seen many of Eve and Hermione, and he had thought Eve might appreciate those the most, it also gave him the chance to learn a bit about his daughter, to see what he had missed. Her first word, first spell, first everything really. Again, that anger of being left out of it, of having his child kept a secret from him, had welled up in him. He had even taken some memories of Eve growing up just so he could witness her younger years. There was one of Potter playing with Eve's feet and pretending to eat her toes, which was causing her to laugh loudly and try and kick her little feet away from him.

Potter featured in many memories and had obviously played a fatherly role to Eve. He had even seen the awkward conversation in which Eve had asked if Potter was her daddy and Hermione had to explain he wasn't.

Which led to the question of who her father actually was. He wondered what Eve thought of him. Did she have dreams of what kind of man her father would be? If so, how was he measuring up? Poorly he imagined. He didn't really feel like a father, more like a baby sitter. He wondered how to rectify that. Did he even want to rectify it? He removed the locket from his pocket and opened it, looking at the photo's. She had wanted one of him too. And she had made something specially for him. Maybe he wasn't doing too poorly after all.

And then there were the memories he had watched for his own curiosity. Why Hermione had done what she did. Why she had kept Evangeline from him. He had skimmed them, the influx of her memories had been too much to really look into detail. But now was a good time.

He poured the memories into the pensieve and with a breath, lowered himself in.

The scene around him was obviously her home. Hermione was pacing and looking exhausted. He could feel her frustration permeating the memory. Potter was sitting at her table watching her with naked concern. The cries of a baby could be heard in the background and Severus figured them to belong to Eve.

"Get her out of here Harry, take her to Sirius for a bit he's good with her," Hermione snapped.

"'Mione-"

"Please. She's been like this for weeks. She has colic, nothing seems to work to make her feel better and I swear I'm going to hang myself soon."

Harry nodded and headed over to the floo, calling Black and asking if he could take baby Eve out for awhile. The man was there not a moment later and getting the child's things together like he'd done it a hundred times. It occurred to Severus that he probably had.

Hermione shot him a grateful smile as he took the baby out in her pram. He returned it with a kindly one of his own. Potter made some tea and set it down in front of her.

"'Mione...why don't you just talk to Snape? He's a potions master, he might have something that could help."

"You know why I can't."

"It would be a good opportunity to tell him that Evey's his."

Her eyes narrow on him. "I'm not going to tell him, I got myself into this mess, I'll deal with it myself."

"I don't know what you were told about making babies, but it actually takes two."

His humour fell short as she only glared at him. Severus gathered this was a discussion that had come up with some regularity by the way they were going about it.

"Come on Hermione, you know this isn't fair, he deserves to know."

"And one day I'll tell him...maybe. I can't tell him Harry. He'll probably accuse me of doing it on purpose to trap him into something or he'll take the opportunity to belittle my intelligence or maybe he'll just straight out kill me and hide the body."

"I really have to ask, why did you sleep with him in the first place if this is your opinion of him?"

Severus has to wonder the same. She sat there for a long time contemplating her answer and Severus was expecting something along the lines of her having no idea why she had come home with him.

"You won't like the answer," she finally said.

"Tell me anyway."

"The man is brilliant Harry, scarily smart and powerful. He may not be handsome in the conventional sense, but there is something about him that is just wickedly attractive. And-"

"You're right, I don't like the answer."

It was pretty clear Potter was not in the least bit pleased to be hearing his best friend list off what she found attractive in their old snarky Potions Master.

"I would have liked to have pursued more with him, but this...getting pregnant, it ruined everything."

Potter's face registered his shock at her statement and Severus had to wonder what he was finding so offensive. That she wanted more? Or that she seemingly regretted her pregnancy?

"Don't look at me like that Harry. Despite everything, I love that baby girl with everything I am. We'll get through this colic-ey phase, eventually she'll start sleeping through the night and my nipples will stop hurting from the breast feeding and I'll be back to my old self, closer to anyway. I don't regret having Eve. Not at all."

"Then why not just tell Snape? He might actually be interested in helping you, he might want to know his daughter. Who knows? You could end up one happy family."

"If it sounds too good to be true, it's usually because it is Harry," she said, her eyes welling up with tears, a mixture of this conversation, her frustration and exhaustion. She wasn't ready to deal with this on top of a new baby. "I just...I can't take the rejection right now. You know he won't react to this favourably and I can't... I can't deal with that right now. Maybe when she's older, when I've had more time to settle into parenthood..."

Potter nodded, clearly going to give up on this for now. "Why don't you get some sleep. Take the chance while you can."

Severus pulled himself from the memory. Eight years was a long time to settle into parenthood and still she had not come! Why? Where was that Gryffindor courage they all prided themselves on?

He took the opportunity to view a few more memories along the same vein to learn more of her reasoning. Much of it was the same. She had been afraid. It left him feeling both angry and guilty. He had felt each one of her fears, that he would force her to terminate, then after Eve was born, that he would actually do something to harm her or the baby. She had convinced herself he wouldn't even care, that there was no point in telling him because he would deny responsibility. Her reasons had gone on and on, it wasn't just one reason for her decision and they seemed to change constantly with her mood. Severus hadn't been able to tell which had been the true basis for her choice to deny him any knowledge of his child.

But it pissed him off regardless. She hardly knew him well enough to make the kind of judgements that she had. And he couldn't even confront her about it. He would never be able to.

xXx

By two o'clock the next day, Eve was practically bouncing off the walls. They had already returned from St Mungo's and she was eager to get to the Weasley's. She threw the floo powder in, called out Shell Cottage and headed through. Severus followed a second later. There were quite a few stares from the others.

Eve smiled and launched herself at Victoire, the girls hugged and everyone else went back to what they were doing. Everything seemed to be in order and Severus was about to go back through before Bill stopped him, greeting him politely. The knowing look Bill gave him let Severus know the man wasn't going to let him sneak off. Bill dragged him outside to join the others where a little game of Quidditch was being set up.

Severus just felt awkward, Remus and Bill were trying to draw him in, trying to put him at ease, but they had never been what one would call friends. The only people Severus considered friends were the Malfoys.

He respected the Weasleys, well, most of them. Even George and Fred had earned his respect, they were prats in school, but though he would never admit it out loud, he respected how successful they had become, that kind of success was something one had to work hard for. And Mr and Mrs Weasley had always been kind to him. However, from what Potter had said, Hermione had little to nothing to do with the two eldest, and the two youngest Weasley's. Yet the rest of the Weasley's seemed to have whole heartedly accepted Evangeline, even Percy and his wife lavished her with hugs and affection.

After all the greetings Eve had run off with Victoire to do what ever it was little girls did. Severus and Bill watched the pair on the edge of the garden, sitting in the grass and talking.

"How old is your daughter Mr Weasley?" Severus asked.

"Bill, you can just call me Bill," he said, his smile full of amusement. "It's going to get very confusing if you address us all as Mr Weasley."

"I suppose it would," he said, his lips quirking upwards ever so slightly.

"To answer your question, Victoire is seven."

Eve had pulled her locket from inside her shirt and was holding it out for Victoire to see. Lupin's son, Teddy, popped up from behind Eve and tugged on her hair. Her and Victoire leaped at him and wrestled him to the ground, the sound of their laughter reaching clear across the garden. At seven, eight and nine they were the eldest children there and so naturally gravitated towards each other.

xXx

Severus found the whole afternoon to be strange, the warmth and affection between them was...nice he supposed. He could see why Eve was so excited to come. Since staying at his house she'd had very little contact with others, even their interactions were not half as...interactive as here.

He found himself falling into rather easy conversation with Bill's wife. He may not like these people overly much, but Eve did and he could make an effort.

In that moment he realised he had already come to the decision to maintain contact with Eve after she went back to Potter's.

Perhaps he could take her out to lunch every weekend, be there for birthdays and special occasions, dance recitals. He inwardly groaned, was he becoming domesticated?

Everything had been going rather well and they were gathering in the kitchen when Ronald and Ginevra Weasley entered. It went silent as Ronald's gaze fixed on Severus and Eve. His eyes blazed.

"What are they doing here?" He hissed.

"Shouldn't it be 'what are you doing here?'" Fred asked. "You know 'Mione usually comes here for dinner today."

"Funny, I thought she was bed ridden in the hospital," he spat.

Eve winced at the harshness.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Bill asked.

"Came to see my family," he replied. "I didn't think I'd run into him."

Severus got unbridled hatred and Eve was just flat out ignored.

"Just leave it Ron," Bill said. "Go home if you can't be civil."

"I can be civil," he growled, plonking himself down into a chair at the other end of the table, glaring daggers at Severus the whole time.

Dinner quickly became awkward. Eve never completely understood why Ronald Weasley was so angry with her mother, why they stopped being friends. It wasn't deemed child appropriate knowledge.

"How is your dancing going Evangeline?" Fluer asked, hoping to distract.

"Good," she replied. "There's a recital coming up in a few weeks and Miss Matheson is helping us with our routines so we can all be ready."

Fluer clapped her hands together and launched into questions about what she was going to wear, fabrics and such for her costume. Severus was reminded of the first dance class he attended with her and he held back a shudder.

He tuned out their conversation, deciding to scowl back at the little red head glaring at him.

Ronald Weasley had wanted Hermione Granger, she however did not return the sentiments. And apparently, Ronald blamed Severus for that. What did serve to rile Severus up a bit was the look Ronald sent Eve's way. It was a mix of sadness, anger, jealousy and hatred. Surely he didn't blame the little girl for the way Hermione felt about him.

Remus asked Severus how everything was going and they got into a conversation about Hogwarts. But before Severus could really answer any of Remus' questions, Ronald opened his mouth again.

"Targeted another defenceless student to prey on?"

Fred, who was sitting beside his idiot brother, punched him in the arm. "Shut it Ron."

"No!" It seemed Ronald's civility couldn't last very long. "How can you all sit here and eat with the git? He slept with Hermione! He's old enough to be her dad! He knocked her up and left her to raise the kid on her own."

"From what Harry said, she didn't exactly give him much choice in regards to Eve," 'Dora pointed out calmly.

This sparked up an argument in which Eve had to sit and listen as both of her parents past choices and actions were attacked. Her fathers character was practically assassinated and though most of the negativity came from Ronald, it seemed everyone had an opinion on everything her parents had ever done.

Most people defended her mother, but in doing so they sort of dragged down Severus' reputation. And when they defended Severus, it made her mother look bad. And then Eve was just left feeling guilty for all the fighting. The pregnancy had driven a wedge between her mother and Ron from what she could gather, which in turn drove a wedge between Ginny and Uncle Harry because, according to Ginny, Harry was too busy playing daddy to Eve and at Hermione's beck and call to be in a proper relationship.

Severus was half amused watching everything fall apart, until he looked down at Eve. Her eyes were shimmering with tears and he was well adept at recognizing guilt when he saw it. He didn't even think how this might be affecting her until now. He leaned towards her and spoke softly.

"Take the floo back to Spinner's End. I will be there momentarily." At her hesitance, he spoke more firmly. "Go."

Eve left, unnoticed by all but Bill and Remus. With a wave of his hand everyone was silenced. Severus stood, looking at the children and told him to leave in his gentle yet firm voice. The older ones ushered the younger ones out.

"I hope you are all proud of yourself, you have just made a little girl feel guilty for ever being born," he said. Suitably chastised expressions faced him from those around the table, even Ginevra and Ronald. They didn't actually wish any ill on the girl herself.

"I have heard all of your opinions, you will now hear mine. What happened between Hermione and myself and the result of our actions is not up for speculation or discussion amongst any of you. Perhaps, Ronald Weasley, Hermione was just not interested. At least that is what she told me nine years ago. You were immature, irresponsible and looking to date your mother. I doubt that has changed. And you Ginevra Weasley are temperamental and jealous, I would wager that is what drove Potter away while he was trying to support the woman he considered a sister. As for the rest of you, you are all a bunch of thoughtless bloody idiots. You bicker worse than your children." He drew his wand and aimed at Ronald. "And you, I have not forgotten the way you pushed Eve down in the hospital." He silently cast a spell and within moments the boy was vomiting slugs all over the table, effectively ruining the meal and everyone's appetites. "Enjoy the rest of the meal."

He stalked towards the floo, wanting to tear the wankers apart, but their children were in the other room and Eve probably wouldn't be too happy about it. It was surprising that years on he would still remember the juvenile hexes he'd used as a boy.

Just before he stepped through the floo, he cancelled his silencing spell.

xXx

He got back to Eve who was sitting stiffly in her chair and biting her lip apprehensively. He took his seat opposite her.

"Pay no mind to the things that were said," he told her.

Easier said than done he knew. And if she was anything like her mother, then she was probably rather sensitive.

She only nodded. "No one... Everyone is all right though?"

"Ronald Weasley will be vomiting slugs for quite some time," he told her.

He had ensured it would last a hell of a longer than that old childish spell. Ever since Eve had come into his life, he'd been using some rather ridiculously juvenile spells.

"Did you eat enough?" He asked. "We could go out."

She shook her head. "I got enough."

She made her way towards the stairs, but paused beside him and he got the distinct impression he was being sized up. He stiffened, wondering what was on her mind.

"Good night Severus."

She disappeared up into her room and he wondered what that was about. Was she mad he hexed the Weasley boy? Surely not. He had been behaving abysmally and deserved worse than he got.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, at St. Mungo's, there was no denying that Hermione looked worse than she had the week before. The healers really didn't think it was going to be long now. Weeks had turned into days. Her condition had been deteriorating and today it just seemed more prevalent.

Eve was having a very hard time not openly weeping. She climbed onto the bed and sat with her mother, forcing cheer into her voice as she greeted her.

Then she moved, her mother moved!

"Mum?"

Severus looked up, something in his daughters tone snatching his attention from his book. Hermione's eyes opened, and then all hell broke loose. She went into convulsions. Severus signalled for healers and pulled Eve away so they could work. They were forced from the room and watched through the window in the door.

Severus was still holding Eve who was now uncontrollably sobbing. They watched as the healers did everything they could, and after a good ten minutes of their efforts, Hermione went still. The looks on the faces of the healers answered any questions they might have had about her status.

He was at a loss. Though he knew this moment was coming, he had not expected Eve and himself would be witness to it. He just stood there, Eve's tiny body racking with sobs as she tried to get out of his grasp and go to her mother.

In her grief, he could feel her magic coiling around her, charging the atmosphere. He dully registered that it was interfering with the magic of the hospital, the monitoring charms were going haywire, all sorts of alarms started going off, the lights started to flicker, even some of the wands of the healers started shooting sparks. Fearing a more violent outburst, one of the healers put her to sleep. The girl slumped in his arms.

Severus stood there for several minutes as the healers checked Eve over. At least they had the decency to wait until he had left before they began preparing Hermione's body for removal.

He would have to go to the Ministry so they could contact Potter where ever he was. Severus left the hospital in a bit of a daze, flooing to Malfoy Manor. He found Draco sitting in the parlour going through some papers. Why he didn't use his study Severus would never know. Draco looked up at him curiously.

"Hermione died today," he said, his tone monotonous and almost completely detached. "I have things to organize and I need someone to look after Eve. Is your mother here?"

"She's out shopping," Draco said softly, eyeing the girl in sympathy. "Put her there uncle Sev, I can watch her."

He pointed towards the sofa on the other side of the table. He could certainly sympathise with the girl, he had feared losing his parents during Voldemort's reign of terror, he could only imagine what it must feel like to actually lose one.

Severus set Eve down and Draco summoned a blanket, laying it over her before retaking his seat.

"The staff at St. Mungo's had to sedate her, I'm not sure how long she will be unconscious."

"She was there to see Granger die?" He asked, his eyes wide. Severus nodded. "What happened?"

"Hermione went into convulsions, after that we were forced from the room. We couldn't see much past the healers, but when they backed off it was obvious she had passed. Eve's magic began...interfering with the magic around the hospital and causing other peoples wands to play up."

"So where are you going?"

"To the Ministry first off, someone needs to contact Potter."

Draco nodded. "Should I put her back to sleep if she comes too?"

"That depends on how she is."

With that, he left. Draco looked across at the sleeping girl. He may not be the most compassionate person in the world, but he felt for her.

He resumed his work, not pausing until about fifteen minutes later when his mother finally returned, her eyes immediately landed on the sleeping girl.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Granger died," he replied. "Uncle Sev needed someone to watch her while he dealt to things."

Narcissa just sighed sadly. Obviously it wasn't unexpected. She took a seat on the sofa, brushing hair from the girls face.

It almost looked like she missed being a mother. Draco had always wondered why they'd never had more children. He explained to her what Severus had told him, about Evangeline's magic playing to her grief and the subsequent sedation.

Narcissa wasn't surprised. Considering who her parents were, there was a very high chance her power would be strong.

Eve stirred a little and woke up. She frowned, looking around, realising where she was and who she was with. Where was Severus? She could see the Malfoys watching her, waiting for her to break out into hysterics.

"Where's my dad?" Her voice was small and choked.

"He's gone to take care of some things," Narcissa replied softly.

She felt more tears sting at her eyes. "He left me?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

"No, no of course not," Narcissa tried to assure her, cupping her cheeks and wiping away her tears. "He thought you would sleep a little longer, he thought it best to take care of things now so that when you were awake he could spend all his time with you."

Narcissa knew it to be a lie, Severus was the kind of man who tried to avoid dealing with his own grief let alone that of others. He may not have been very close with Hermione, but at one point he was, and the woman was the mother of his child. Rather than face everything, he was going to throw himself into his tasks. He was probably terrified of facing his daughter when she was awake.

Evangeline pulled away from Narcissa, pulling the blanket off herself. "I should go wait for Severus at home."

She stood up and headed for the floo. Narcissa let her go, waiting until she was through before she looked at her son.

"Go with her, keep an eye on her while I go speak with Severus," she told him.

"Are you joking? I don't know what to do with a little girl. You go with her and I'll go find Uncle Sev."

"Oh? And what are you going to say to him?"

"Whatever you were planning to say."

"And what was I planning to say?" She pressed.

"I don't know, why don't you just tell me?"

"You would not be able to carry on a conversation in the topic I wish to discuss with him."

Draco took the hint. They were going to be talking about things that would make most men uncomfortable. Feelings.

"Fine," he huffed, standing up and heading after Eve.

When he flooed through, he found the girl sitting on the chair, just sitting there, hands clasped in her lap. It was eerie. She looked up at him as he entered and he caught the disappointment on her face as she realised it was just him. Draco just took the only other empty seat, leaning back and glancing around the place. It really hadn't changed much since he had been here last. It probably hadn't changed much since Severus had inherited it.

Evangeline watched the younger Malfoy. He obviously didn't want to be here and she didn't think she needed a baby sitter. She didn't want a baby sitter. She wanted to be left alone, to cry, rage, scream. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but whatever it was, she didn't want anyone to see it.

They sat in silence for a long time before Draco finally broke it.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat."

"No thank you."

More silence followed and Draco really wished he had taken the option to speak with Severus. The little girl was unnerving him. She may have favoured Granger in the appearance department, but her eyes were all Severus,' and those eyes had always had the power to make him uneasy.

After the first awkward hour, Draco stood.

"I'm going to see if mother or your father have returned to the Manor, don't move."

She said and did nothing, only watching him. Once he was through the floo however, she was on her feet and using it straight after him, heading through to her normal home, where she had lived with her mother. Running into her mums bedroom, she threw herself onto the bed and just cried. She would never have her mum again.

xXx

Severus returned to Spinner's End after meeting with Kingsley, then having to sit through a lecture from Narcissa on how to handle a fragile little girl. Draco had mercifully turned up half way through that lecture, cutting it short so Severus could get back to his daughter.

When he stepped through, he found the living room empty. He made his way up the stairs to check her bedroom, he'd seen what Narcissa had done to it after she had left and was embarrassed to have something so feminine in his house but he would let it slide. Eve wasn't in her room and a moment later he learned she wasn't in the bathroom either. He consulted the wards and confirmed she wasn't even in the house. A flash of panic shot through him, but he had faced far worse situations and would not be undone by an upset little girl.

Now, she just lost her mother. While she didn't seem prone to outbursts, she did have them. She wouldn't go back to St. Mungo's would she? To try and see her mother? The last time she had been upset she had just run from the house. He doubted she would go to Grimmauld, not without Potter or Black being there. He highly doubted she would go to any of the Weasley's after that dinner debacle.

So, she was either out there, running around without a clue as to where she was going or... Or perhaps she went to her mothers. It was familiar, and the closest link to her mother now that the woman herself was beyond reach.

He would check there first, and if she wasn't there, he would just have to find her, and probably enlist the help of others.

Taking a moment to recall the address he threw in the floo powder and called it out, stepping through. He knew immediately she was there, he could feel the erratic pulsing of her magic.

In the back of his mind he made a mental note to pay close attention to her when she attended Hogwarts. Hopefully she would end up in Slytherin, being her Head of House would allow for much more contact without being accused of favouritism because he was her father. He was rather eager to see how well she did.

He found her in what was obviously her mothers room. She was curled up on the bed, heaving sobs sending almost violent shudders through her tiny body. She startled when he took a seat on the edge of the bed. As she watched him and continued to cry, he tried to recall his conversation with Narcissa. Losing her mother, and not having Potter or Black around would leave her feeling alone and bereft, it was up to him to fill the gap, give her the stability, understanding and comfort she would need. A strange thing coming from a Malfoy, but he supposed they had always been warm to each other and to an extent, Severus as well.

Severus had no idea what to do as he tried to remember any other time he had been called upon to comfort a distressed female. As a teacher a few students had come crying to him from his own house, but he doubted some scathing words and en eloquently worded 'bugger off' were going to help in this situation.

He just pulled her to him instead and she didn't even struggle. But she did cry harder, her little hands fisting into his shirt. Eventually she fell asleep and he picked her up, took her home and put her to bed. He sighed and headed to his own room to get some sleep. This was not a good day.

xXx

Eve awoke in the middle of the night, her eyes puffy and sore and she remembered it all. Her mothers death, Severus leaving her at the Malfoys, running home and collapsing on her mothers bed, breathing in the comforting and familiar faint scent of her mothers perfume. Then Severus found her again, he'd come for her, held her while she cried. She hadn't been sure he would come back. But he did and she had never felt more relieved about anything before.

More tears welled up in her eyes and she climbed out of bed, making her way in the dark towards her fathers room. She figured him to be asleep, but as she approached the bed, the covers lifted for her and she climbed in. He held her tightly as she broke down again.

Severus listened to her broken cries, rubbing soothing circles across her back until she fell asleep again.

He didn't fall asleep until well after she did.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading. :). Only a few more chapters to go now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severus awoke to a mouthful of hair and shifted his head, trying not to cough or choke on it. He patted Eve's curls down and rested his head back on the pillow. She was still deeply asleep, which was definitely a few steps up from distraught. Severus looked down at the little girl in his arms, uncomfortable and still unsure of what to do. She might regret turning to him for comfort once she woke up. He silently debated whether or not to get out and leave her to wake up by herself. But then, that might upset her too.

He stayed where he was and waited for her to wake up. After all, she hadn't seemed regretful the last time he had comforted her while she was upset.

It must have been about another twenty minutes before she woke up, her eyes hazy and sleep fogged. He just watched her, wondering if she was going to instantly break down. He hoped not. He felt a bit like a bloody deer caught in headlights as she stared at him. Which made him want to scowl because he should have that affect on others. However, he did manage to resist scowling at her, he wouldn't want to scare her and cause her to break down anyway. Was he supposed to say something?

"I used to sleep with mum all the time," she told him softly, and he couldn't help but wonder why she felt the need to say that. "We'd stay in bed and watch the Saturday morning cartoons on the weekend."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. "I don't have a T.V in this house."

He winced at how inadequate that sounded, and it might have been the wrong thing to say because she removed herself from the bed.

"Eve..."

She ignored him and left the room, she didn't seem angry and of course she was going to be sad. Surely he hadn't just made it worse with that inane sentence. He got up to follow her but she locked herself in the bathroom. He sighed and returned to his own room to get dressed for the day. Once done, he waited outside the bathroom door again.

"Evangeline, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," came her muffled reply.

He wished she would at least get out of the bathroom because he really needed to use the bloody loo. Going downstairs, he made breakfast anyway, hoping to get her to stomach a few bites at least. He would not be accused of neglect.

When Eve finally came down he took that opportunity to use the bathroom, it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility for her to lock herself in there again at some point. When he returned, the silence in the kitchen was heavy and awkward. And it didn't look like she had eaten anything of her breakfast. He felt like he should be able to say something, or do something to make her feel better, though logically he knew there was nothing. She had just lost her mother.

Both heard the floo activate and poked their heads out to see Potter appear, eyes red rimmed. He saw Eve and both just ran to each other, Eve bursting into tears, Potter even appeared to shed a few.

"I'm sorry Eve," Harry whispered, dropping to his knees and enfolding her in his arms tightly as he started to rock her.

Severus felt a pang of anger shoot right through him, anger at Potter, and anger at himself for being so inadequate. He turned back to the kitchen to clean up, not wanting to watch this any more.

xXx

Harry had been able to take a few days off to organize the funeral, unfortunately, because of his absence, Sirius couldn't return, someone needed to hold the fort over there. Eve fell asleep, having cried herself out and Harry picked her up, carrying her up to the room that had to have been hers - because if all the purple, blue and unicorn furnishings belonged to Snape that was just disturbing on so many levels - and put her to bed.

Once back downstairs, Harry was surprised to see Snape had made him a cup of tea. He accepted it gratefully.

"How's she been?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"As well as one can expect," Snape replied.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I knew this was coming but I hoped there was still more time."

"I may not like you Potter, but I can hardly blame you for this."

Harry shot him a weak and hollow smile. Events beyond his control had hardly stopped Snape from blaming him for things in the past. But then, Harry didn't want to fight, he didn't have the energy for it.

With another sigh he wiped his eyes tiredly. "Before this, how had she been?"

"Good. We have had our moments, but we've worked past them."

Harry's smile held a fraction of the obvious warmth and affection for Eve. "She's a good girl."

Severus nodded his agreement. "I assume you will be taking her to Grimmauld as soon as she wakes."

Harry frowned now. "I hadn't intended on it, I thought she was doing well here."

"She is, but I think she would do better at Grimmauld."

"I'm only going to be here for a few days. There's no point in uplifting her only to return her here."

Harry didn't understand why he was trying to get rid of her.

"He doesn't want me here uncle Harry. He never did." She was well aware this was all just a favour to her uncle.

Both men turned to find Eve standing in the doorway, glaring at Severus. As soon as uncle Harry had put her down, she had felt the loss of his warmth and comfort and woken up, only to hear her father trying to get rid of her.

"I'll pack my things and stay with you at Grimmauld, then you can ship me off to uncle Bill's," she spat with a bitterness both men found surprising. But neither man missed the way her eyes watered as she turned away.

Harry scowled at Snape. "Good on you. She just lost her mum and here you are trying to get rid of her too."

Severus glared at him. He was not trying to get rid of her, he was trying to get her into an environment she would be more comfortable grieving in.

Potter stormed out, but Severus stayed exactly where he was. After about a half hour he heard the floo activate and felt the emptiness of the house. It felt...bereft.

xXx

Days passed, three to be exact, before he saw Eve again, at Hermione's funeral. The Malfoys had offered to attend with him as a show of support but he had declined. He hadn't told them yet that Eve was no longer with him and he feared creating a scene, the day would be difficult enough for everyone. That was also why he had stayed to the back, right on the outskirts where people would pay him little attention.

There was a sea of red heads near the front with the dark heads of Potter and Black, who must have got permission to attend the funeral at least. He could see Potter holding Eve as she curled into his chest.

Severus didn't want to admit it, but he missed her. He missed waking up in the morning and seeing her sitting at the table with his tea made just the way he liked it or to glance up from his reading and find her sitting there absorbed in her own book. They hadn't been together very long, but he had grown attached. He shouldn't have, he knew it was a temporary situation, but he did.

When the funeral had ended, Potter had caught sight of him and passed Eve off to Black before coming to stand before him.

"Snape."

"Potter."

A long silence had followed then.

"She's doing ok still, considering."

Severus nodded. With a sigh the younger man conjured a small vial and pulled some memories from his mind, sealing them within the glass before handing them to Severus. He then disapperated.

And now, he found himself spending that evening downing fire whiskey and contemplating the vial of memories he had yet to view. Should he really bother at all? Whatever was in it, did he really want to see it?

xXx

Eve had spent the last few days sleeping and crying. Harry had spent most of his time by her side, and most of that time had been spent on her bed, hugging her while she cried or reading to her when she was quiet.

But now uncle Harry had to go back to work and today he had to take her to Bill's. She had her things packed and was ready to go.

She missed Severus, and hated herself for it. He didn't want her, it was all just a favour to uncle Harry, maybe a way to get him into his debt. That was depressing. Now she had no parents.

"Ready to go Evey?"

She looked up to see uncle Harry had entered her room while she had been lost in thought. She nodded and followed him out, down to the fireplace. The unpleasantness at the Weasley's dinner had been passed over and she had made up with them and they had been there for her at the funeral and all.

They got to Bill's place and were greeted warmly, though everyone was a bit subdued. Harry couldn't stay and he crouched down in front of Eve, his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I can't be here for you right now," he told her. "If I could, I would."

"It's ok uncle, at least you came back."

"Of course I came back, and I'll keep on coming back, you'll never have to worry about that at least." He pulled her in for a hug. "You'll probably get sick of me eventually."

When he let her go he watched her head up the stairs with Fluer, who was levitating her suitcase behind them. Harry loved that little girl, with everything in him and just wanted to punch Snape for what he said. He may not have meant it to hurt, but to a little kid... and one who was already emotionally unstable.

"How's she been?" Bill asked.

"Absolutely gutted," Harry replied.

Bill nodded, of course she was, stupid question really. There was just something about death that made anything and everything one can say, completely inadequate.

"And how are you doing?"

"Absolutely gutted."

"Maybe you should get reassigned, it can't be easy working right now."

"No," he replied. "I can't. It would be months of work lost if I did that. I'm not even sure they'd let me anyway."

Bill just nodded, there didn't seem much point in pushing it. "We'll take good care of her. Have you given much thought to where she's going to attend school when it starts back up?"

Harry shook his head. Now that Bill mentioned it, he would like for Eve to start somewhere else, he didn't like that she got picked on the way she did. Maybe a wizard school would be better, if everyone knew she was _his_ niece, they would be less likely to do anything against her, his name still carried a lot of weight.

"Fluer and I will organize what we can and you can sign off on it or make changes when you get back."

"Thanks Bill, actually, if you could get me more information on the same school Teddy goes to, that would be great."

Bill nodded again as Harry headed for the floo. "Bye Harry. You know where we are if you need anything."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

xXx

Eve sat on her bed while aunt Fluer unpacked everything and put it away. She was going to be sharing a room with Victoire and Dominique would bunk with Louis for now. Aunt Fluer and Victoire were nattering on about inane girly things that Eve wasn't really in the right head space to appreciate. Not that she was really one for those kinds of conversations anyway. She knew they were just doing it to try and take her mind off things, but it wasn't really working and they were easy enough to tune out.

At least her conversations with Severus had been interesting and she usually always walked away from one having learned something new. Aunt Fluer and Victoire finally left her alone for which she was grateful. Lying back on her bed, she opened the locket, staring at the faces of her family. She wondered what it would have been like growing up with her mum and dad together. Would Severus have loved her then? Was there some vital part of being a parent that they had missed and so he couldn't love her like a dad was supposed to love his kid? She closed the locket with a sigh and tucked it into her shirt, curling up on her side. She had uncle Harry and uncle Sirius, most of the Weasley's, the Lupins, she shouldn't be so sad. It was just one man. She managed the first eight years of her life without him, she could keep going without him just as well as before.

Still, why didn't he want her?

xXx

Severus had decided to join the Malfoy's for dinner, he hadn't seen them since Hermione's death, they had given him space to grieve with his daughter. He hadn't told them she had gone to the Weasley's.

When he arrived through the floo, Narcissa looked around him.

"Where is Evangeline Severus?"

"I believe she is staying with Bill Weasley and his family until Potter returns," he replied, dusting the soot from his shoulder with a practised nonchalance.

Narcissa only frowned as they headed into the parlour.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Why is she with the Weasley's and not you?"

"I felt she would be better off there."

"Severus-"

"Narcissa," he cut her off. "I did not come here for a critiquing of my actions. If that is where this evening is heading-"

"Severus sit," Lucius told him as he entered the room with Draco. "That is not where it is going. No more will be spoken on the subject."

He shot his wife a warning look, she didn't appear too pleased about it but she said nothing further. They moved on to the relatively safe topic of Lucius' business dealings.

When Severus got home that night, he dropped into his chair and stared at the empty one across from him. He hadn't gotten rid of it yet and wasn't sure he wanted to. He pulled back the cuff of his shirt and looked down at the bracelet she had made him. Childish and a little girly, but he still couldn't bring himself to take it off.

He wondered if he should write her a letter, apologize and explain his motivations for sending her away. No, it probably wouldn't work. If she was anything like her mother, and the time spent with her had proven there was a great deal of Hermione in her, then she would probably want a heartfelt face to face apology. But would she forgive him?

He sighed and headed down to his lab to brew his irritation away. Sitting on his desk sat the vial of memories Potter had left him. He still hadn't watched them yet. Before he could think further on his actions he took the vial and poured it into his penseive. Whatever Potter had wanted to show him, it had better be important, and worth the days he'd spent dreading watching them.

He found himself in what must have been her room at Grimmauld Place, she was lying beside Potter as he was sitting against the headboard of her bed, his arm around her shoulders. They both appeared to have been crying.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yeah?"

He held her tighter, resting his chin on her head.

"Did mum...know...?"

"Know what?"

"That...Severus wouldn't want me. Is that why she never told him about me?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper and so filled with heart ache the guilt just ripped right through him.

"I don't think Professor Snape doesn't want you exactly, I just don't think he knows how to deal with you," Potter told her eventually.

"Don't stick up for him."

"I'm not. Whatever his intentions were, it was a dumb move. I just don't want you to think he doesn't want you, there's no reason he wouldn't want you. You're very lovable."

"Not lovable enough." She released a shuddering sigh. "I want my mum."

Potter continued to hold her, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. The memory ended there and Severus was once again in his lab.

So Potter was attempting to make him feel guilty? It was bloody well working. Yes, he wanted Eve. But he was no good for her, he was hardly a paragon of fatherly love. And his role models were poor, his own father a violent, gambling drunk. Dumbledore, kind yet ruthlessly manipulative when it came to what he termed 'the greater good.' He had watched Lucius with Draco often enough he supposed, but Severus didn't think he had it in him to behave the way Lucius had with his own young son. And raising a boy was completely different to raising a girl. Girl's were just different he was sure, he would have an easier time nailing water to a tree than trying to understand the female mind, no matter what age they were. But he did like Eve, it was only now that she was gone that he felt the connection to her, or had come to realise it was there at all.

He would go and see her tomorrow.

xXx

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I'm chucking up the last two chapters at once. This is this story all finished. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 11

Eve sat in her room, on her bed, reading her book 'A Wrinkle in Time.' She had read it so many times she almost knew it by heart. It was the book her mother had read most to her, it had been a favourite of her mothers when she was growing up too.

A knock at her door broke her from her reading and uncle Bill entered.

"Evey you have a visitor," he told her softly.

Eve wasn't really in the mood for visitors. People looked at her like she was to be pitied and she couldn't stand it. Like she would break at the smallest mention of her mother.

"I won't be far if you need me."

He stood aside and Severus entered, closing the door gently behind uncle Bill as he left.

It had been a mission for Severus to get Bill to allow him to see Eve. Bill hadn't been aggressive, just very protective and concerned for Eve's feelings. But Severus had still almost hexed the younger man until he finally acquiesced to Severus' request to see his daughter.

And now he stood in this little girls room, feeling ridiculously out of place in his black clothing surrounded by floral wall paper and sickeningly sweet stuffed bears.

Eve was watching him impassively from her place on the bed and waiting for him to speak. Severus took a seat on the second bed in the room, wondering if the flimsy little thing could hold his weight. This was more awkward than he had anticipated, and all the while her dark eyes never left his.

"Evangeline I...I owe you an apology," he said. Normally he would never lower himself to an apology, but surely an exception was acceptable to ones offspring. "When I suggested you return with Potter, I believed it to be in your best interests. I should have consulted you."

Still she didn't utter a word or make a single move, it was unnerving. This ability to be completely unreadable had to have been inherited from him. While there was a swell of pride at the fact she had inherited more than just his eyes, it was also annoying.

It appeared he was getting no where with her and decided to just give up before he made a bigger ass of himself. Perhaps she needed more time to cool off.

He rose to his feet. "I am unaccustomed to sharing my home, my time, my...life the way I have with you. I do want you Eve. And Spinner's End is always open to you should you ever decide to visit."

With that, he left.

Eve had wanted to yell at Severus when he had come over, scream, yell and cry. She needed him and he pawned her off to someone else. But speech had fled her. After he left, she finally left her room too, finding Victoire. The pair had headed to the beach to play. She didn't want to think about Severus.

They spent the afternoon running from the waves, building sandcastles, collecting shells. It was nice, to pretend she had no problems for one afternoon, to be temporarily pulled from her sadness. And afterwards, she needed to practice her dance routine. She still had every intention of being there for her recital. Uncle Sirius had spent too much time helping her with her costume. He would be put out if she didn't use it.

Aunt Fleur called the girls in and they ran back up to the house, soaking wet and sand covered. Eve felt lighter than she had in days.

xXx

A few days after his visit to Eve, he was once again at the Malfoy's, joining the family for lunch. He was once again going for advice from Narcissa, as a female and as a mother, and she was a daughter, surely she could offer something from that perspective too.

They were taking tea when Draco entered, looking worse for wear.

"I don't suppose you have any hang over potions on you uncle Sev," he asked, his voice rough.

Severus gave him a flat look. "No."

"Honestly Draco, it's the middle of the week," Lucius said.

Draco blinked. "Odd. I seem to be missing a few days."

An owl swooped in through the window, dropping an envelope in front of Severus. He broke off a bit of his scone for the creature and it flew off, not waiting for a response. Severus opened the envelope and found a programme for a dance recital. The name of Evangeline's school was on it, with several others. He wondered who sent it. It didn't come with a note.

Narcissa leaned over to take a look and her eyes lit up.

"Oh we must go."

Severus' frown deepened. "We don't know who sent this. If it's not from her, she might not want me there at all."

"Or it is from her and she's giving you a chance. Are you trying to say you have no interest in trying to win your daughter back Severus?"

"I'm not saying that at all, but nor do I want to anger her further."

Narcissa smiled at him then. "You do want her then?"

Severus sighed. God the woman was pushy. "I do." He really did want some kind of relationship with his daughter.

"Good. Get tickets for all of us Severus, we'll all go."

Lucius and Draco didn't look too pleased.

"Mother, why would I go?" Draco asked, more a whine really.

"To support Evangeline."

"She isn't my daughter." He looked absolutely miserable at the prospect of attending this event.

"I'm still not sure we should go Narcissa."

"Nonsense, of course we should. And we will. You get on to getting those tickets Severus."

He nodded, best not to argue with her, and truth be told, he was hopeful that this was sent by Eve as some form of forgiveness.

All the information he needed was there. Was there a big demand for things like this? Did tickets even have the possibility of selling out?

He would get onto it as soon as possible just in case. If this was an olive branch, he didn't want to miss taking it.

xXx

It was another week later that uncle Harry and uncle Sirius returned from where ever their jobs had taken them, they had been away longer than the three weeks they had promised her. Uncle Harry had come back with a broken arm though.

Eve was just happy to be getting back to Grimmauld Place and settling back into her normal routine.

"So how was your stay with Bill love?" Sirius asked.

"It was all right," she replied.

She had enjoyed Severus' more though, it was nice and quiet there and there was always something to read or he would let her assist him in his lab.

"Did you catch the bad guys?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "Of course we did. Are you telling me you doubted us Evey? Because I'll have you know-"

"Uncle Harry defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time and he couldn't have done it without you," she finished for him, having heard the story a thousand times.

"Quite right," he said. "Now stop being such a little smart ass and I'll help you unpack."

They headed up to her room and he picked her up, tossing her onto the bed as he hopped up beside her, sitting cross legged as he drew his wand and spelled her trunk to unpack itself. Eve liked to watch almost any kind of display of magic, she always had. Even as a baby it had amused her to no end.

Once it had finished, he turned to her with a smirk. "What would you do with out me?"

"Go to uncle Harry," she replied with a smirk of her own.

He pushed her face away. "Smart ass."

They made their way back down to the kitchen where Harry had made hot drinks for them. He was still having a hard time with Hermione's death. He had gone back to work so soon and thrown himself into it that he hadn't actually had time to grieve. But now he had a couple of weeks off for bereavement leave. Sirius only intended to take a few days off. He loved Hermione and felt her loss keenly, but obviously Eve and Harry would need more support. Hermione was a sister to his Godson and obviously a mother to her daughter.

But it was good to see Eve smile, even if it was a very Snape like smirk. When they had gone to pick her up, Fluer had spoken to them about Eve's moods. Or lack of, she had been quite detached, but Victoire had told her she had been crying herself to sleep at night.

They sat at the table, drinking their tea, Harry had made Eve her fruity herbal tea.

"School will be starting in a few weeks," Harry said.

Eve nodded.

"Did you want to keep going to the same school or would you rather go to a different one, a wizarding one maybe? You could attend the same school as Teddy."

She seemed interested in the idea but tried not to appear too enthusiastic. "Whatever's easier for you uncle."

Harry just nodded, he would make a decision about it later.

"Are we...are we ever going to go and clean out mums house?"

Harry nodded. "Tomorrow?"

"Ok. We don't have to get rid of everything do we?"

"We don't have to get rid of anything if you don't want to, there's plenty of space here."

He could see the relief in her. She finished off her drink and stood up.

"I'm going to go practice. You're coming to my recital right?"

"Of course we are," Harry said. "How do you think you're getting there?"

"I was thinking of adding some more sparkles to your costume, lots of them, so you really dazzle," Sirius commented. He laughed at the way she immediately blanched at the suggestion. "Joking Evey, sparkles would really not go with the cut."

She glared at him before leaving the kitchen.

"A bit too high strung that one," Sirius noted.

"Yeah well, look at her parents."

There was still a lot of pain associated with talking about Hermione, but he didn't want to just never mention her again. He finished off his drink as well and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go lie down."

Sirius nodded, understanding Harry's need for privacy. He didn't want to break down in front of anyone, he had already confessed his guilt to breaking down in front of Eve when he had collected her from Snape's. He was supposed to be strong for her, instead they had both clung to each other and cried their eyes out. Sirius had tried to assure him there was nothing wrong in that, but Harry was...well, Harry.

Sirius sighed, resting his head in his hands. He didn't like this pall of depression resting over his little unorthodox family. He supposed only time would heal that though.

He heard the floo and a moment later Remus entered the kitchen, smiling his greeting and taking a seat.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"As all right as it can be I guess," Sirius replied. "Harry is depressed, Eve swings between detached and depressed, it sort of feels like a mess."

"They'll get through it. What about you?"

"I miss Hermione, she always knew how to fix things. Come on Remus, you're supposed to be smart. Say something wise and helpful."

"There isn't anything anyone can say in this situation Sirius. It just takes time."

Sirius gave him a flat look. "I came up with that on my own. I thought you'd at least be able to come up with something a little better."

Remus smiled sadly and shrugged. "You remember what it felt like when James and Lily... Do you really think anything anyone could have said would have made a difference?"

"No," he sighed.

"Where are Harry and Eve anyway?"

"Harry is upstairs, grieving no doubt and Eve is in the library practising. Her recital is coming up."

Remus nodded. "I know, Teddy is making me take him. I think he has a bit of a crush on Eve actually."

Sirius growled at that and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it, it's just a harmless crush," Remus told him.

"What about 'Dora and Emily?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"No, Emily is still too young to take to something like that, 'Dora's going to stay home with her."

Sirius nodded. "How is family life treating you with your newest addition?"

"Very well, you ought to try it."

Sirius snorted. "Between Harry and Eve I have all the familial bliss I can handle."

Remus chuckled. Sirius acted put upon sometimes, when things got difficult, but everyone knew the man loved them more than anything.

xXx

Eve sat in front of her vanity with Fluer behind her who was doing her hair. Nothing elaborate, considering she would be rolling and leaping a lot she had intended to leave it out, but Fluer was making it sleeker, the curls more put together than usual.

Once Eve was all ready, in her costume and ugg boots, Harry tossed her her coat and they all apparated near to the hall. Everyone else went to find their seats while Harry made sure she managed to find her teacher and the rest of her class. Harry had never done the back stage thing before, usually Hermione was here. But as soon as he was sure she was safely with her instructor, Harry left her to find the others and his seat. Sirius had saved him one and Harry struggled to make his way to it.

He'd been to one of these before, a few of them actually, and a few of Eve's dance competitions, but it always surprised him how many people actually turned up. Sirius, Remus, Fluer, Victoire and Teddy had found places relatively close to the stage at least. As he was about to take his seat, his jaw dropped.

"Snape!?"

His exclamation caused the others to turn around as well to see Snape sitting with all the Malfoys.

Severus scowled at Potter, wishing Potter hadn't noticed him. They had managed to keep their presence from the others by being quiet and unobtrusive as soon as they had seen the bunch try to take their seats.

Harry was even more stunned that the Malfoys were there. Harry dropped into his seat and he and Sirius turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Grocery shopping," Severus drawled sarcastically. Honestly, what the bloody hell did it look like?

"Come now gentlemen," Narcissa intervened. "No fighting, we're all here for the same reason."

Harry looked at the male Malfoys, highly doubting they were there to support Eve.

"Mother dragged us Potter, stop your gawking," Draco snapped.

Harry and Sirius snickered at the thought of Draco still being ordered around by his mummy. Lucius and Draco looked pretty uncomfortable in the plastic chairs. It certainly wasn't something they were accustomed to. Narcissa however looked completely at ease despite the awkwardness pervading the men.

"How are you Sirius?" She asked.

"Fine thank you Narcissa," he replied.

They had never really spoken, ever. He wondered why she was being so congenial now. Narcissa fixed her gaze on Harry.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr Potter," she said. "Even I know how close you were with Miss Granger."

"Uh, thanks."

"How has Evangeline taken everything?"

The woman seemed to be displaying a sincere compassion and concern.

"Um, not well, but it could be worse I guess. She doesn't cry herself to sleep any more."

Narcissa nodded understandingly.

"Getting ready for the recital has helped distract her though, so that's been good," Harry offered, finding the conversation strangely surreal.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing her dance," Narcissa said.

Harry grinned and nodded, his pride evident. "She's really good."

Everyone else was watching stunned at the apparently easy conversation Harry and Narcissa were having.

"Did you get to know her well while she was staying with Professor Snape?"

"Not as well as I would have liked, but she is a delightful little girl."

Sirius snorted. "Until you cross her. She has quite the temper and Snape's vindictive streak."

Severus turned his glare on Sirius but the lights dimmed before he could say anything.

They had to sit through other classes of various styles of dance and students of other ages. For the most part it was quite boring. What they could do was probably considered pretty good, but the only reason the group was there was to see Eve.

When she finally stepped out, Fluer leaned over to congratulate Sirius for doing so well with her costume. Her dress was sleeveless and only one shouldered, skin tight but stretchy for easy movement, except the skirt which was loose, but very short, the black tassels made it appear longer. The dress was purple with black beading around the neck line. And to go with it, a black choker. Severus watched her spin and twirl, leap and bend in ways that just seemed a little impossible and gravity defying. The first time he'd seen her dance in her class, he had thought she moved like water, and he was still of that opinion, the ribbon like tassels creating rippling effects around her added to that.

"Oh Severus, she's doing wonderfully," Narcissa said.

Severus only nodded his agreement. She truly was. He hardly even noticed the rest of her class around her when they stepped out.

When her class had finished their segment, the lot in front of them clapped and cheered so loud it was almost embarrassing. Severus and the Malfoy's at least maintained some sense of decorum.

They had to sit through more dancing as it would be rude to leave early now that their girl was done. At the end of it though, they moved to wait for Eve. Fluer and Narcissa had fallen into a conversation about the atrocities that were some of the other girls costumes while all the men shuffled about and ignored each other.

Finally the girl showed up in her little boots and coat and a big smile, her eyes fixed on Severus.

"You came," she said, still smiling up at him.

Severus resisted the urge to make a snarky comment about her ability to point out the obvious and just nodded instead, not sure what else he could say.

Sensing his awkwardness, Narcissa bent down and pulled the girl into a hug.

"You dance beautifully Evangeline."

Eve's smile widened. "Thank you for coming Mrs Malfoy."

Eve was showered with hugs and congratulations from the others, a nod from Malfoy Sr and a half hearted 'you did good Granger' from Malfoy Jr. Eve caught sight of a head of very familiar blonde hair and started running towards it.

"Aunt Luna!"

Luna crouched down and caught the girl, hugging her tightly.

"I got here just in time to see you dance Evey, you were beautiful."

"Thanks," she replied, pulling Luna to join the others.

Luna greeted everyone, completely unperturbed by the presence of the Malfoys, even greeting them with warmth and a seemingly genuine pleasure to see them there.

The large group headed out of the place, chatting civilly. Eve and Teddy fell to the back, smiling and laughing as they talked with each other. Severus turned back to catch their moment and scowled, his suspicions running wild.

"I think she has an admirer Severus," Narcissa said. "It's adorable, that's how Pansy used to look at Draco when they were children."

"They are children Narcissa," he said, horror struck. If he wasn't the only one seeing it, there must be more to it than he hoped.

"Children get crushes Severus." She just smiled at him like she was explaining something to an idiot. "Now, go and talk to her, we'll be heading back to the Manor."

Narcissa bid the others goodbye, Draco and Lucius did the same though with a little less enthusiasm. The others were slowly leaving as well until it was just Eve, Severus, Harry and Sirius. Her uncles put some distance between father and daughter to give them some privacy. They stared at each other a moment, both trying to come up with the right words.

"You did very well tonight Evangeline," he said finally.

"Thank you for coming."

He nodded, stiffening as she took a step towards him. She reached for his hand and lifted the sleeve of his shirt to see the bracelet still tied there. With another beaming smile at him, she wrapped her arms around him, throwing him off so much so it took a while for him to respond. But he wrapped his arms around her as well, fighting the relieved smile that threatened to break out. It was still awkward, but surely this meant he was forgiven. All his anxiety over seeing her had finally left him.

She pulled away after a few moments. "We're going out to dinner. Want to come?"

She was biting her lip, unsure if she should have asked him, he wasn't exactly a fan of her uncles. But Severus nodded. He may not care for Potter and Black, but they were likely a package deal with Eve. He wanted to bridge the rift, not make it worse. He would do whatever it took to become a permanent fixture in her life. He'd already lowered himself to an apology, dining with Potter and Black wasn't sinking much lower.

Eve took his hand and led him down the street, grinning happily up at him. She would get to keep her dad after all.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Evangeline was dressed and just finishing up her packing. In a couple of hours her dad would be taking her to King's Cross where she would head out for her first year of Hogwarts.

The other day, uncle Harry and her dad had taken her out to get her supplies for school. She had finally gotten a wand. And both her dad and uncle Harry had showered her with a lot of unnecessary things. Her uncle had bought her a broom, not just any broom, but a top of the line, recently released broom. Evangeline pretty much only liked to fly with Harry and occasionally Draco when her dad took her to the Malfoy's. He'd also bought her a huge, fat stash of lollies to take with her.

Her dad had practically bought her a library and an apothecary. He was really encouraging her pursuit of potions and had been teaching her to control her wandless magic the same way her mum had.

She pretty much lived with Severus during the summer and Christmas holidays, and he visited her every weekend and flooed over regularly for dinner with them. He tried to be her dad as much as he could. She thought he was doing pretty well.

"All packed?"

She turned to see Severus leaning against the door frame, already dressed in his black teaching robes.

With a nod, she rose to her feet. She was a little nervous actually, about the sorting.

"We'll go and visit your mother then make our way to King's Cross," he told her.

With another nod, he shrunk her luggage down and tucked it away before apparating them to the cemetery.

Once there, he transfigured a beautiful bouquet of flowers and Eve took them with a smile, running ahead to see her mother. Severus hung back, knowing Eve liked to speak out loud to her mother, so he would always give her that privacy and keep watch from a distance.

He never imagined he could have this, never thought he would have kids or that things would actually go so well. It wasn't that they never argued, they were both stubborn and had a bit of a temper, but they'd worked out a way to deal with each other. Usually by walking away and taking a few moments to calm themselves, then returning to the scene of the argument to discuss it rationally and with an element of detachment. Doing it that way allowed them to see things from the other persons perspective a little better and it made it easier to reach a compromise.

Sometimes Eve could be quite fun to argue with. She had her mothers passion, but lacked her knowledge, there was an inordinate amount of satisfaction in pulling the rug out from under her and watching her face when she realised she was wrong. She had been getting better at that though, and came into their arguments with much more research than she used to.

Still, it would be a cold day in hell before she got one over on him.

xXx

Eve sat down cross legged in front of her mothers headstone. She came here quite often to speak with her, but now that she would be attending Hogwarts the visits would have to be reduced.

"Hi mum," she greeted, beginning to clear away the dying flowers of previous visitors. Even strangers still came to visit her mother, for her part in the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Eve started nattering on about what everyone had been up to since her last visit.

"And today I start Hogwarts," she said. "Well, I go there, classes don't start until tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous about it actually. Everyone has started taking bets on which house I'll end up in. Uncle Harry and uncle Remus reckon Ravenclaw. Uncle Sirius reckons Gryffindor. Draco says Hufflepuff but I think he's just being a dick." She mulled it over a bit before resuming her one sided conversation. "I kind of want to end up in Gryffindor so I'll be with Teddy and that was the house you were in, but I want to be in Slytherin too. I think dad wants me to be in Slytherin. He said he'd be proud no matter where I ended up, but I'm pretty sure he'd prefer I was in Slytherin too. And I would like him to be my head of house. Uncle Harry said the hat does take your preference into consideration as well. Do you think that's true?"

She knew no answer would ever come, but pretending she was talking to her mother did help sort out her feelings on things. Eve poured out a little bit more of her fears and worries and wished she really could confide in her mother. She would be a teachers daughter, and not just any teacher, but the dreaded Potion's Master. He still had quite the reputation according to Teddy, but Eve couldn't see it.

Yes, when she'd first met him, he'd been intimidating, and he still was, especially when he was angry, but she didn't fear him. She certainly wouldn't piss herself at one of his glares like one of the first years in Teddy's lot did.

Well, if nothing else, she would always have Teddy, he didn't care Severus was her dad. And she'd have her dad too. Severus told her being his daughter might even give her the sympathy vote. But she didn't want people to befriend her out of pity, and definitely not because of who her dad was.

She had come to love her dad. He wasn't warm and fuzzy, but she had uncle Harry and uncle Sirius for that. He showed he loved her in other ways, he was always finding new books for them to read together, he'd let her pick out potions for them to make, when she had a bad dream he warded her closet and under the bed so monsters, if there were any, couldn't get out. And he protected her, from potions explosions or the dangerous fumes, to the thoughtless words of others. She knew she was safe with him. And he would never hurt her, intentionally. She knew his tongue was sharp enough to tear a person to shreds, but no matter how angry he was with her, he never made her feel worthless. He had learned his lesson years ago.

xXx

"Evey!"

Both Severus and Eve turned to see Teddy pushing his way through the crowd of King's Cross to get to them. Severus resisted the urge to scowl. Their teenage years weren't too far off, their hormones would be raging, they would get stupid. He knew it was coming and was already planning his counter measures. There would be no possible way for Eve to sneak off for a quick snog in a private alcove, of that he was sure. And Merlin, God, Buddha, whoever, it would take divine intervention to help any boy who tried it on with her.

Eve hugged Teddy tightly in greeting, giving the same to her uncle Remus and Aunt 'Dora. She greeted Emily with a smile and a wave. Severus greeted them politely and pulled Eve away to speak with her, crouching down in front of her.

"You're sure you have everything?"

"Pretty sure. Uncle Harry will send whatever I've forgotten anyway."

Severus nodded. "Eve, regardless of whether I am your Head of House or not, you can come to me, any time, night or day. You remember the password to my quarters?"

She nodded.

"Good girl. I'll see you at the sorting ceremony."

As he stood, he brushed a light kiss across her forehead and ushered her onto the train. He stood with Remus and Nymphadora, keeping watch on his daughter when he finally located her through one of the windows. They didn't wave or grin like idiots, they were above that. He just tilted his head in her direction and she returned it with a bright smile.

As the train pulled out, he and Remus apparated to Hogwarts.

xXx

When Eve entered the Great Hall, her eyes immediately landed on her dad. He sat at the head table, looking as imposing as ever. She'd heard some real horror stories on the train, but had kept to herself about them. They weren't actively disrespecting him, just expressing their fear of him. But the one boy who had called him a dungeon bat had found himself with face full of fist.

Eve had been dragged off by the prefects and forced to sit and listen to a lecture from the Head boy and girl about appropriate behaviour and how, if she had a house, they would have deducted points. When Eve had been allowed to go back to her compartment, Teddy had congratulated her on a nice hit.

Tywin had been there too, and knew what it was to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. He'd never crossed her after that and they had managed a pretty good friendship. He was a first year too and he was hoping she would end up in Slytherin, because he was pretty sure he was going to and he wanted to start with his friend, his actual friend rather than a...what was the word Eve had used? Crodie? Cronie? Something weird like that, he figured it was muggle, or a low class word.

Her dad met her gaze and gave her an encouraging nod as she stepped forward with the other first years. She listened to the other students get sorted, there didn't seem to be any particular order to it. Tywin ended up in Slytherin and went to take his seat, watching Eve with a hopeful expression.

"Evangeline Granger-Snape."

Eve stepped up at the sound of her name, hoping her dad couldn't see the anxiety she was trying to cover. When she looked at him, she found that almost invisible smile of his and returned it with a slight one of her own.

No matter what house she ended up in, he would be proud of her.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews and stuff. So I'll be posting my new story now as well, it's called Hell Followed, it's an HG/SS pairing.


End file.
